I Do
by weixuan18
Summary: There is no backing down now. This is his responsibility. And he'll be damned if he gives up. No one...shall harm his beloved ones ever again. No one. NaruSaku Regret, hate, angst and fluff combined. Enjoy. No longer a Oneshot.
1. I Never Told You

**_A/N: Hey, look, this is my second attempt at a Naruto fanfic, and the first failed miserably. LOL. So yeah, this might be an oneshot if you want it to be. If you find it interesting, review and tell me so, and I'll continue, simple as that. Takes place when Sasuke is rescued and agreed to return to Konohagakure. Akatsuki is still lurking somewhere, yet not active and Orochimaru has been killed by Naruto. _**

**_Major Pairings are Naruto x Sakura, Shikamaru x Ino_**

_**Don't like it, too bad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, k? Simple as that. And stop pestering me about it.

* * *

**_

I Do

Chapter 1: I Never Told You

"_He's back!"_

"_Oh my god! Get Tsunade-sama this instant!"_

"_Hai!" _

Footsteps rushing all over the place. Haruno Sakura could not believe what she's hearing. Naruto had actually succeeded in bringing Sasuke back. She had nearly given up hope after all these years. She couldn't control herself. The feelings she felt that very moment, as she saw a blood-covered Naruto and a slightly-injured Sasuke walk right through that door, to tell you the truth, it was mixed.

She had no idea whether she was worried about Naruto or happy because Sasuke's back. Two years ago, she would not have hesitated to accept Sasuke's return with utmost glee and happiness, yet now……after all that Naruto has done for her, it seemed somewhat cruel to just ignore him.

Yet, she brushed it aside. There was no time for such trivial thoughts, both of them are injured! She immediately shouted orders at the rest of the medical ninjas and she herself proceeded to check Sasuke's condition, meanwhile, Naruto was standing by her side, grinning. However, the grin that he sported this time was somewhat different, it was genuine. Sakura could tell straight away.

Sasuke looked up at her and smiled weakly, "Hey, Sakura……I'm back. I……" Sakura merely told him to hush as she checked for any major damage to his limbs etc. When she was finally satisfied, she took a good look at Naruto. And it was then that she actually saw what he had been hiding.

"Naruto! Why? Stop blocking those injuries and let me see them this instant! This is foolish!" Sakura gasped, for what she saw wasn't a pleasant sight. Naruto's abdomen was slashed at least twenty times, his arms were bleeding profusely and the cause was not yet found. His legs seem ready to crumble any second, and all he said before he fell unconscious, was "Ha. Sakura-chan, I kept my promise." And with that, not hearing Sakura's cries, he fell into the darkness.

* * *

**_Later……_**

'_Hey kid.'_

'………'

'_Wake up. Look, I do not intend to let you sleep on your lazy ass forever you know. Now wake up!'_

'……kyuubi?'

'_Why did this happen?'_

'What are you talking about?'

'_You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Why did you let that Uchiha attack you without retaliating?' _

'Shut up. I promised Sakura-chan I would rescue Sasuke, but it'll be pointless if he was fatally injured.'

'_Oh, so you're saying that it's okay that you get killed, and watch as the two of them get all lovey-dovey. Is that what you want? Look, I don't really care, but getting the crap beat out of me without retaliating, believe it or not, it's downright embarrassing.'_

'Embarrassing or not, I got the job done. Sasuke's back……so Sakura-chan should be happy now……I guess.'

'_Hmph, you're pathetic. Giving your own girl to your enemy. That's just downright stupid. I assure you, all Uchihas got something up their sleeves, and it definitely ain't as simple as just giving in to you. Don't you find it weird that he gave up his pride too easily?'_

'Enough! Sasuke's not like that. And tell me, why am I able to converse with you this frequently now. Where exactly am I?'

'_Ignorant brat! If you want to tap into my power, obviously you are infiltrating the seal! Why else would you be here?! And why are you changing the subject?'_

'Look, Kyuubi, I've had enough. Just forget about me being the jinchuuriki and you the bijuu, forget it. I'll make a deal with you. When in need, you lend me your power, and I can assure you I won't die. In return, I'll let you voice your opinions whenever you want by further infiltrating the seal. How's that sound?'

'_Hmph. Interesting. I suppose I could oblige. But I'm telling you kiddo, that Uchiha's bad news.'_

'All right. Now shut up, and send me back.'

'_Do it yourself. I'm recuperating. Taking all those hits for you isn't really a pleasure you know. And kid, I demand that you rest. I have no intentions of letting my host let his stress add up and therefore make a nuisance of himself on the battlefield. It's only been seconds in the real world. Rest up.'_

Naruto then began to feel the surroundings fade in and out of focus once more, and this time, he truly fell into a deep slumber, leaving all his worries behind.

* * *

_**A few hours later……**_

Naruto slowly began to stir and surprisingly, what caught his attention first was a bunch of long white spiky hair by the window……"Ero……ero-sennin? What……are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he slowly tried to get up.

Jiraiya looked at him and smiled gently, "I see you're awake. That's a good sign; looks like Tsunade haven't lost her touch yet."

Naruto rubbed his eyes and realized that the sun was already setting. "What time is it?"

Jiraiya's back was still facing him, "6.30pm. Tell me, Naruto. Why?"

His expression immediately became grave, and Naruto could tell that this time, he was serious. "Why did you not retaliate?"

Naruto sighed, and just as he was about to give him the same answer as he gave the kyuubi, he stopped.

Jiraiya continued to observe him and ruffled his hair, "You would do anything for her won't you?"

Naruto pretended not to hear it and replied, "It's a promise. I always keep my promises! If I say I'll accomplish something, I'll do it. That's my way of ninja. You know that."

Jiraiya laughed, "Looks like you're really different from me! So loyal to you Sakura-chan aren't you?" And with that, he teasingly squeezed Naruto's cheeks.

"Itai-tai-tai-tai! That hurts!"

"Ha, would I do that if it doesn't hurt?"

"Baka yaro……"

"Woah, vocabulary there. What can I say; looks like you've been learning more than jutsus from me Naruto."

"You……forget it. You're not worth it."

And just then, he saw Tsunade come in, "Baa-chan, what's up?"

The vein throbbed dangerously on the Godaime Hokage's forehead, "I'll let you off this time because you're really injured……" She clenched and unclenched her fists to allow herself to calm down.

Naruto grinned, "Hai, hai. Ne, Baa-chan, how's Sasuke doing?"

"He's fine. Sakura is with him at the moment. I came here to check up on you, seeing that you decided to let him pummel you to the death."

"Look, I'm fine! And don't ask me why I did it. It's a PROMISE. Get the picture?"

Tsunade gazed lovingly at the blonde teenager, she always treated Naruto as her little kid brother. And she can't help but feel biased this time, even if she is Hokage, she felt that Sasuke went way overboard this time. She wasn't going to forget this anytime soon.

Naruto noticed the change in her expression and immediately muttered, "Look, Tsunade-baachan, don't go too hard on Sasuke. It was really my fault for not stopping him in time……"

Jiraiya immediately smacked him on the head, "Idiot. Stop blaming everything on yourself. His betrayal has nothing to do with you. He merely wants power, he was consumed by hate. He knows nothing by revenge. It's a miracle that he even agreed to return."

Tsunade sighed, and bent down and hugged the boy, "Look, Naruto. Just stay in bed and rest for today okay? That's all I ask from you. Tomorrow, you'll be released and you can move around as much as you want, but just for today. Try to behave to allow your injuries to heal. Please."

Naruto noticed the dark circles around her eyes and the increasing number of wrinkles on her face, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that the stress due to the recent string of events were taking its toll on her.

He simply nodded, yet, he seemed to have changed his idea, "Ano, Baa-chan, just let me stroll for a couple of minutes, will ya? I want to see Sasuke……" And without waiting for an answer, he hopped out of bed and walked out of the room.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows, "Look's like that boy is about to witness pain."

Tsunade looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

Jiraiya closed his eyes, "You'll see. I pray to god that Naruto's going to be okay after this ordeal. I know, I've had this feeling before. In fact……I still do."

And like his old usual self, he left the room quietly, leaving Tsunade to ponder about what exactly he was talking about.

* * *

_**With Sakura and Sasuke……**_

"Sakura, are you mad at me?"

"Hm……oh, no, why would I be, Sasuke-kun?"

"It's just that, I betrayed the entire village and even hurt Naruto in the process, I'm afraid that my reputation isn't worth anything anymore. I just want to ask you, would you still love me?"

If it was two years ago, without hesitation, the answer would be "yes".

Now……

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto and I never gave up hope in getting you back on our side. We never even so much as disliked you. You shall always remain in our hearts. And regarding that question……I………"

Unexpectedly, Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Sakura directly on the lips. Sakura was caught off guard and had no idea what to do. A part of her wanted to stop, another wanted to just let him go on because she felt that he needed some form of affection after all these years. So she let him kiss her.

The kiss went on for ten seconds, before she began to pull away. She wasn't enjoying it at all. It didn't feel right. Sasuke let her pull away, before embracing her once more. Sakura hugged him back, yet……something didn't feel quite right.

The thing was, she didn't feel it. She didn't feel the joy and excitement that a girl should feel when kissed by the boy she liked. She was actually doing this out of pity. All she could pray was that no one, especially Naruto, would come in this moment.

What she didn't know was, Naruto witnessed the whole scene, and without a word, he left quietly, knowing that what he was afraid of most came true. Sakura had indeed fallen in love with Sasuke again……

However, what both of them missed was the sinister smile on Sasuke's lips that very moment, for he knew, part one of his plan was well on its way.

* * *

_**With Naruto……**_

He slowly walked back to his room, glad to find that no one was in it. He slowly proceeded to his bed and sat down slowly, the images of Sakura kissing Sasuke replaying in his mind, over and over again.

He knew it. He knew this was going to happen. Yet, for the sake of Sakura, he did it. He went and rescued Sasuke. He had finally developed a good relationship with Sakura, yet now, he was sure that Sasuke would replace him thoroughly. But to him, it was worth it. If bringing Sasuke back meant that Sakura would be happy, fine. To hell with his happiness, all he wanted was just to see her smile on her face, bright as sun, lovely as the petals of sakura.

But still, he can't help but let his tears drop slowly on to the sheets. He had loved Sakura since he was small. It wasn't just some ordinary crush. No, he really cared for her. He wanted to be the one to protect her. Like Kakashi-sensei had said, no one would let their precious nakama be harmed.

And he expressed his concern for Sakura more than anything else in the world. Why else would he risk his life just to save her during multiple missions during the years? He would most likely have gotten killed if not for Kyuubi's special regenerative powers.

He laughed, but it was a bitter laugh. To tell you the truth, when he was a small child, he hated his life. Why? Why was he born to be a vessel for the vicious Kyuubi? Why was he destined to be despised by the adults of Konohagakure? Why did he not have parents to love him? Why is he always alone? Why is he so weak? And most importantly, why can't I have the girl I love?

The infinite whys he kept asking himself all brought him no answers. And slowly, he began to develop a sense of optimism in most cases, never relenting no matter how big the obstacle was, which was why he wanted to become Hokage. He wanted to prove to everyone that he would do it, no matter how much they put him down, yell at him, throw stuff at him, he would succeed. Whatever he wants to do or say, he does it. That's his way of ninja.

And it has worked for so long too. But now, Naruto found it really hard to be optimistic. What is it that he's really living for? Simply to become Hokage? No, that's not it. Sure, he wanted to prove his worth, but that was not the main reason. He wanted warmth, a family, someone to be by his side forever.

He had friends, for that he was thankful. Yet, that wasn't enough. He wanted to experience the true meaning of 'taisetsuna."

He does not regret saving Sasuke. No, he does not. But he knew, that by this decision, he has decided his own life. No one would be by his side. His heart had died at that particular moment. He loved Sakura. Honest to god, he loved her. But now, he knew, that she has never loved him back at all, because by kissing Sasuke, it meant that Sasuke was everything to her.

Naruto shook his head, trying to shake away these thoughts, not wanting to think about it anymore. For he knew, some things, if left unsaid, can have a huge impact on your life. Which was why, before he finally fell asleep, he whispered to no one in particular, the following words: "You have no idea how much I love you Sakura-chan." And with his usual goofy grin, he fell asleep.

Anyone that looked at him now would can tell that he was hiding his pain. This is common knowledge, yet nobody actually realized that Naruto can only take in so much pain before giving up hope, and be lost in the darkness, which shall eventually lead him to his own doom if not careful.

Jiraiya knew it. He experienced it. And he swore to himself that he would not let Naruto repeat the same mistake that he did. He glanced at the boy once more, before leaving through the window, ready to embark on another journey to once more, gather information about Akatsuki……

* * *

_**So! How was it? I hope it was good enough. LOL. You want to know what happens next, review. If not, it might just stay like this. And yeah, you wanna flame me, go ahead. I don't mind, and I don't care. Simple as that. So that's that, and so show me your support by reviewing!!! XD**_


	2. Regret

**_A/N: Well, since I got some reviews that said I should continue, I decided to take this a little further and see how it goes. I'm really flattered. Honest. SOOOO…… Hope you guys support me! LOL. XD_**

**_Disclaimer: Nep, never owned Naruto……sadly……ok, don't rub it in……

* * *

_**

I Do

Chapter 2: Regret

Everything was normal, in fact, everything was better than normal to everyone else in the village. The Uchiha prodigy was back, and now that they had him, they had less to fear of enemies trying to attack the village.

Kakashi for one seemed really glad. And all the routines were carried out like before. Team 7 merely met up with one another, chatted, gossiped, trained, carried out missions, on a whole, things couldn't seem much more perfect, yet, Tsunade knew……the boy was hurt.

She knew that smile. He used it whenever he wanted to hide himself from others. He was retreating back into his shell, to prevent himself from hurting. And for the first time since being Hokage, she regretted her decision to pursue Uchiha Sasuke. She didn't know why, but the constant twitching of eyebrows told her something bad was about to happen. Sadly, that sense of hers always proved her right.

She couldn't care less about what happened to the Uchiha, Naruto was more of her concern. That kid……somehow, she felt that Naruto lost his energy of all a sudden. Yes, he was still constantly badgering everyone else in the village, yet……it's just……well……

"Tsunade-sama. The council's waiting for you." Shizune spoke up.

She took in a deep breath; she really didn't want to deal with the old geezers now, but then, being the Hokage does have its disadvantages.

"All right. I'll be there in about two minutes……"

* * *

_**Elsewhere……**_

"_You think that kid actually succeeded?"_

"_Hmph. He better."_

"_Aww, caring for him?"_

"_You know as well as I do, that he's nothing but trash. A useless piece of trash, but that's it."_

"_So according to plan, chaos should start around midnight huh. Meh, this mission took us a month. It's been pretty boring when I don't get to kill people."_

"………"

"_Hey, you think that's the signal?"_

"……_Move out."

* * *

_

_**Back in Konohagakure……**_

"Ohayo Naruto."

"Ah……ohayo……Sakura."

"Yo. Dobe."

"Sasuke."

Kakashi sighed as he watched this scene. It just didn't felt right. Naruto no longer had the sparkle in his eyes whenever he called out Sakura's name. Also, the suffix was left out. And even though he hated to admit it, the greeting between Sasuke and Naruto lost the……fire within it. No emotions. Just a plain greeting. No happiness. He had no idea what to do. It actually seemed much better when it was a three-man team, with Naruto, Sakura and himself.

Naruto seems lost in his own thoughts all the time now. Sometimes, he wondered. Where was the Naruto that was supposed to be active, happy and noisy at all times? And even though he knew the answer, he really didn't want to accept it.

The reason would be because that kind of Naruto never existed. He pretended to be happy even when he was sad. He was noisy so that he could get attention. He was active to get himself into top condition for any obstacles that might come his way unexpectedly. You never knew what would happen with yourself being a Jinchuuriki.

Kakashi knew it was partially his fault. Scratch that. It WAS his fault for not showing more concern for Naruto. He taught Sasuke most of his techniques in the hope that Sasuke would not want to go over to the evil side just to gain power. He even taught the guy advanced chakra control techniques such as Form manipulation and Elemental Manipulation.

Come to think about it, all he ever taught Naruto was how to control his chakra to enable him to walk vertically up a tree. He winced at the thought of only catching up in his training with Naruto when Sasuke left. Yet, Naruto never said a word about it, but he knew that deep in his heart, Naruto must have been heartbroken. Not only was he constantly rejected by Sakura, his sensei too neglected to give him training. He could only imagine how that felt.

Sakura noticed how Naruto always looked away whenever they met. Also, there was no more enthusiastic "Sakura-chan!" No, there was only a quiet, reserved, "Sakura." She bit her lips. This was not how she intended it to be. She knew Naruto liked her in a way more than a friend. She noticed it yet, she did not tell him. _Where's the point?_ She would always tell herself. _I belong to Sasuke-kun….right? _

But now, she was beginning to regret her decision of totally ignoring Naruto's affections when she was young. How could she have not noticed him?! He would risk anything, even his life, just to save her. He proved that by going against another Jinchuuriki just to save her. That Jinchuuriki also happens to be the Kazekage of Sunagakure. Subaku no Gaara.

Sakura was unsure of her feelings towards Naruto and kept telling herself that it was just respect for him. But then, why was she feeling so down when Naruto wouldn't look at her, and why does it feel like her heart's being torn apart whenever he had that look on his face. The look of sorrow and melancholy. She really missed the old Naruto who would always pay her his utmost attention. She felt really good that way. WHY?

She knew. Yet, she didn't dare to go any further. _This isn't right. Naruto's just my friend. Besides Sasuke-kun is back……_ Those were the stuff she kept telling herself. However, just one look at Naruto's sad face was enough to bring tears to her eyes. No. This was not the way she wanted it to be. She had thought that with Sasuke back, Team 7 would be ready to go like before and the happiness would return. But that didn't happen for Naruto. It seemed as if all he felt was bitterness. He would no longer voice his opinions anymore, just going along with whatever they suggested.

And the worst part was……Sakura somehow felt that it was all her fault………

Naruto just wanted it all to end. Maybe suicide would be a good solution. Nah. The stupid kitsune would not agree to it anyway.

'**Damn right I wouldn't!' **

'I didn't ask for your opinion."

'**Look kid. I don't care. Just stop thinking all these thoughts, you're driving me insane!' **

'You are insane. You are kyuubi. You massacred my village. I got blamed for it. How sane are you?'

'**Hey. I said I pity you, don't take my kindness for granted. I forbid you to have any negative thoughts! Especially because of that girl! Just grab her and run away or something. You humans are so complicated. If I were you, I would just tell her and get it over with.' **

'Look, she's with Sasuke. I brought Sasuke back so that she can be back. She……she only loves him. I knew that three years ago.'

And as flashes of that scene came back, it took all of his willpower to stop him from breaking down at that particular moment.

* * *

**_Flasback……_**

"_Naruto!"_

"_Sakura-chan?" _

"_You're too late Sakura. Tsunade-sama specifically ordered that you stay out of this mission."_

"_I know. Naruto, before you leave……please! Promise me that you'll bring him back! I've tried, I've tried but he doesn't listen to me. Please, I know that only you can bring him back! Promise me Naruto!" _

_Naruto could only stare at the tears on Sakura's face. And of course, given the situation, what would you do if you were Konohagakure's no. 1 random ninja? _

_He gave a tiny smile, but anyone could tell it was bitter. "So……that's how you feel about Sasuke. You really love him, don't you? I understand……totally……how you feel right now." _

_He then changed back to his usual grin, "No problem! I'll bring Sasuke back to you if that's the last thing I do! It's a promise!" And with that, they had proceeded on with the mission……which of course, earned him a chidori in his right lung……_

_**Flashback end……

* * *

**_

He slapped his hand over his eyes, 'Ha. Well, I never go back on my word. I'm starting to doubt myself now. I'm pathetic.' He thought once more as he continued to stare at the clouds drifting freely above. At least now he knows why Shikamaru loves to watch the clouds……

'**You know kid. I really have to say it. You are one amazing shinobi. Hmph. I don't think even the fourth would be able to withstand such pressure throughout the years.'**

'Well, well, baka kitsune actually praises me. What is it that you're up to?'

'**Heh. Sensed it huh?'**

'I know I'm dumb, but I'm not THAT dumb.'

'**Look, here's the thing. I don't trust that Uchiha.'**

'Would you give it a rest?'

'**Listen. I know what I'm talking about. Just……be alert kid. Don't want you to go off killing yourself, acting like a hero and stuff……not when I'm in you at least.' **

Naruto pondered those words. Sasuke is suspicious? He sighed, well, not much he can do about it can he? It's not like he can just go up to him and like, "Hey! What are you up to? You didn't just come back here for friendship eh?"

Pft. That would be as bad as the villagers putting him down. No. He would take the risk. He would not doubt him, and if it turns out that he does have something else up his sleeve……he'll make sure, that he will be the one to kill him.

* * *

_**With Jiraiya and Tsunade……**_

"Look, Tsunade. Just listen to me this once. I swear I saw Kisame and Deidara outside Konohagakure. Itachi might be here as well, seeing how he was paired up with Kisame. And the reason……"

"Jiraiya! Enough. This……I already know. What I'm not happy about is the next sentence you're going to say."

"You and I both know that this happened because that Uchiha brat is back."

"………………"

"I want you to put four Anbu on his case straight away. I would rather not risk the chance. I prefer Naruto in one piece thank you."

"And you think I don't?! It's just……the council. That bastard Danzou actually wants the Uchiha brat to become the sixth Hokage. And of course, he had got the whole council going his way. So sending an Anbu team tailing him is not happening, as much as I want it to."

"Isn't nominating the next Hokage your job?"

"I know……but apparently, the advisors feel that since Danzou and Sarutobi-sensei were from the same generation, and hold approximately the same political power, they were willing to listen to him as well……and since well, you know who I'm going to nominate………"

Jiraiya sighed. Leave it to the old geezers to screw things up. He stared at Tsunade for a second, and noticed how her usually strong appearance is faltering. She looks so weak and frail right now, so helpless, so tired. And he knew, she was desperate. She wanted Naruto to be acknowledged by everyone in the village, and even though half the village did just that, the other half remains stubborn, insisting that the boy was nothing but a demon.

He moved over to her slowly and allowed her to melt into his embrace. Just this once, he closed his eyes, just this once, he would let himself be her pillar……and he had no idea, that was what Tsunade was thinking at that moment…………

* * *

_**Back with Team 7……**_

"Yosh! We've officially finished our C-rank mission. Say, how about we all go out for dinner before I dismiss you guys?" Kakashi intended to use this opportunity to get the teamwork spirit back again. And he smirked, "Ichiraku Ramen is tonight's special! My treat. I won't disappear after eating this time."

Sakura knew what Kakashi was trying to do and therefore immediately agreed with great enthusiasm. Sasuke saw it too, and though he never really liked Ramen……he suppose he COULD put up with it for just this once.

Now, Kakashi thought that even Sasuke has agreed, there's going to be no problems right? Wrong.

Naruto scratched his head and grinned sheepishly, "Er……gomen ne, Kakashi-sensei. But I really have to catch up on training with Ero-sennin tonight. He's leaving soon remember. You guys……have fun without me! Ja ne!" And with that, he sprinted towards the Hokage Tower, leaving the other three of Team 7 in disbelief.

Kakashi sighed, no way Naruto just rejected Ramen. And if his sharingan noticed correctly……tears were about to well up in the blond boy's eyes when he said the last sentence. This is bad. Real bad. And somehow, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that he felt this afternoon, that it was all his fault……

Sakura gasped at Naruto's fast exit. She was hurt, couldn't the baka see that they were trying to get together again? But……what's with the intense amount of pain behind those cerulean orbs? Why...why does it feel so nostalgic? Where had she seen that look before……? And most importantly, _why does she care?_

Of course, she cared as a friend, but this time, it felt different. Not the immature way of just going, "Hey! Naruto! What's wrong with you?!" And with the baka replying, "Nothing! I'm as good as ever Sakura-chan." That doesn't happen anymore. They were sixteen years old now. And she couldn't help but wonder why Naruto was so anxious in leaving the three together, without him. Surely, _surely_ he must understand that Team 7 will never be complete without him right? _RIGHT?! _

But……Sakura sighed. It wasn't really for her to judge Naruto. No, she never gave him any attention in the past, so what right does she have to talk about the way Naruto acts? She doesn't know why, but lately, she found herself caring more about Naruto more than anyone else, even Sasuke. The way Naruto hid his pain confused her, yet the reason behind this pain totally baffled her. Didn't he bring Sasuke back? Shouldn't he be happy along with her? Why isn't everything going according to how she pictured it?

Life……can be harsh……and for the first time in her life, she got the full meaning of that sentence.

* * *

_**With Naruto………**_

"Gasp…gasp………damn it. DAMN IT!" Naruto hollered in the forest. He wanted peace, he wanted love, he wanted the pain to go away. Sadly, none of those happened. All he got, was more pain. He couldn't believe how the mere sight of Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi smiling as they did their usual missions made his heart ache.

The scene was perfect. Sasuke's usual smirk, Kakashi's lame grin, and of course, Sakura's wonderful smile. Perhaps……perhaps it was too perfect. Till the point that even if he was left out, it still looked ideal. It was as though he never really belonged to the team. He didn't fit. No. He couldn't get himself to fit into that scene, as much as he tries. He realizes that maybe, he shouldn't fit.

After all, Sasuke was back, so he was back to his lame old self…right? He should be acting carefree and happy all day long right? But……it was just……too tiring. He did it to gain attention, to let others think that he's just a dumb, idiotic blond. But now……what's the point in acting anymore? Why should he pretend to be all joyful and content when every bloody thing in this whole world is against him?! WHY?!

He knew it would come down to this. The moment Sasuke was brought back by him, he knew this would happen. Haha. Life's a bitch alright. He knew it ever since he was born. He fought against fate and maybe even won a few times. Yet this time……he feels lost. He doesn't even know what he's fighting for anymore. The villagers obviously like the Uchiha more, and all attention would be turned to him, and of course, the fan girls would turn crazy once again.

It all seemed normal in any village. Everyone going about their daily business, not caring about anything else, with everyone only giving a damn about themselves and their friends. Yes, it was ordinary. But to Naruto, not having anyone even so much as look at him……even if it was with contempt, not having anyone to care for your well-being, no one to ask, "Hey, how ya been?", that……is pure nightmare.

And no way in hell, does he want to experience that……not again. Not when he finally found friends, friends who released him from his oblivion……no.

Ironic isn't it? His friends and loved ones were the ones that saved him……yet. The ones who are going to ignore him……ha. Life's unfair. If you think that it's just that simple……you've got a lot to learn.

* * *

_**At midnight……**_

"_It's time. Forgive me. Naruto." And with a burst of fireworks, Sharingan was activated. Let it begin.

* * *

_

_**SO! How was that? Satisfactory? Hope so. LOL. Anyways, give me a shout if you feel that it sux, an imaginary pat if you think I did pretty gd. Up to you. Well, then. See ya! XD**_


	3. Hell Breaks Loose

_**A/N: Wow, never expected these many reviews! So, well, I've very obviously decided to push my luck further by giving you guys chapter 3. Hope you like it. And I once more, I thank all those that reviewed. You have no idea how much that means to me. **_

_**Disclaimer: Do I even look like I can draw? Dude, the answer is: Hell no. I can't. So how can I own Naruto?

* * *

**_

I Do

Chapter 3: Hell Breaks Loose

_**North of the village……**_

"Damnit! Where are the goddamn reinforcements? Do they expect us Anbu to take care of THREE Akatsuki members by ourselves? Not to mention the dirty scumbags from Otogakure! There are at least five hundred of them! With Kurenai, Gai, Genma and most of the other jonins gone, we won't stand a chance!"

"The reinforcements are blocked by Kisame Hoshigaki! What the! ARGH!"

"Gargh!"

As expected, after the signal fired from Uchiha Sasuke's hands, the three Akatsuki members got into their positions. After Uzumaki Naruto killed Orochimaru, Sasuke decided that he still wasn't strong enough, and therefore, he went to the Akatsuki and made a deal with them.

Which was why Itachi, Kisame and Deidara were barraging Konohagakure with attacks that have the power to decimate a village five times its size. The Anbu were all devastated, not only did their defenses totally break down, they allowed the enemy various entry points.

Deidara ignored all the pains that came from the shinobis that were blown apart by his clay bombs. Oh yes, he minimized the firepower, and by blowing them apart, yep, they will die _slowly_, "That's right, ENJOY DEATH YOU DUMBASSES!!!"

And it was only when a green blur flew right at him, did he stop his insane laughter and for the first time that night, he looked shocked. Indeed, the guy in front of him looked like a joke. Green spandex, thick-as eyebrows, ridiculous stance, and looked as if he had no chakra at all. And of course, all of the above is correct, yet one thing he failed to get his thick head on, Rock Lee won't lose to anyone, even at the risk of his life, he vowed to prove that a dropout can defeat a prodigy.

And as Gai once said, "Lee will not lose to anyone, he's a taijutsu specialist." And right when he thought that was it, shurikens flew at him from all directions, and out reveals a kunoichi in a partially revealing pink outfit. Her goal is to prove that kunoichis are just as good as shinobis, and ultimately, she wants to be as strong as the Godaime Hokage. Tenten is not one to be underestimated. She proved that when she floored a Rock jonin during a mission with her extreme accuracy. Even though both are still chuunin-rank, they really have the power of jonin.

They knew that appearances and talents pose no threat to the ultimate outcome of a battle. Even a dropout can beat a prodigy. Uzumaki Naruto. Konohagakure's Number one unpredictable ninja proved that. Now, they were going to prove it. Nothing's impossible if you put your heart to it. Only if you give it your all, will you be truly proud of your efforts regardless of the results. That is the lesson learnt long ago. Now, it is with pride in their hearts, pride in fighting for Konoha that they stand before their opponent.

Deidara licked his lips, oooh boy, let the fun begin.

* * *

_**West of village……**_

Kisame was having the time of his life cutting shinobis in half. No one could stand in his way. His strength was incredible, combine that with Samehada, and he became almost invincible.

He felt confident in his taijutsu, and even if he went against some great ninjutsu expert, all he has to do is to wave Samehada around and absorb the chakra from the attacks. Therefore, to the Konoha shinobis, he should be invincible. All of them are unworthy. Yet, why was he having this tingling feeling within him? Who was this Hyuga standing in front of him? His eyes, they're different. Sure, his clothes are the same as any other Hyuga member, but Neji learnt his lesson from Naruto a long time ago.

So what if this guy can absorb chakra? So what if he has inhumane strength? None of that matters. One has to control one's destiny, and to do so, one must go against the odds, no matter how ridiculous it seems. If a dropout who has the worst possible chakra control in the world can defeat the first-ever deemed prodigy in the Hyuga clan, then, he would have no problem going against him. He shall prove that he, as a member of the Bunke of the Hyuga clan, can control his own destiny.

After noticing the same movement in stance from his left, he smiled. So, she was his partner. That would be really reassuring. The teenage girl stared down Kisame with equivalent determination. Her white eyes however, revealed a layer of tranquility behind the will to battle. She had proved herself capable after achieving Chunnin rank and finished over fifty A-rank missions.

When she was young, no one acknowledged her due to her lack of strength. And she would always be lonely and sad after hearing how her father constantly barraged her about how she disgraced the Soke of the Hyuga clan. She was about to give up once and for all if not for one ninja, Uzumaki Naruto.

He was always trying, over and over, never giving up. His nindo, "I never go back on my words! I shall never give up!" etched itself deeply into her mind, and with that, she found herself following his footsteps, and slowly, but surely, she became what she is today. She has successfully gained the respect of the Soke family members and her own father, who could finally proudly introduce her to other political members of the council.

She is Hyuga Hinata. He Is Hyuga Neji. Both had different destinies, both thought they were done for, both were saved from the darkness in their hearts………both by Uzumaki Naruto.

And it is with that determination, that they face Kisame Hoshigaki, even if he is one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, even if he is Kirigakure no Kaijin, so what? Nothing is for certain, that had been taught to them over and over, yet they never fully understood what it meant before, now it shone in their eyes, clearer than ever. And it is with that rage in their hearts, the rage at those who dare hurt their nakama, that the two Hyugas face the Akatsuki member.

And with a smirk, Kisame pulled out Samehada once more, ready for battle………

* * *

**_East of Village……_**

'Sharingan vs. Sharingan once again huh?' Kakashi eyed his opponent with contempt. Uchiha Itachi, brilliant prodigy from the Uchiha Clan, graduated at the top of his academy class at the age of 7, mastered Sharingan by the age of 8, became a chuunin at the age of 10, and became an Anbu squad captain at the age of 13. He killed the entire Uchiha clan, all except Uchiha Sasuke, within one night, displaying his overwhelming amount of power.

He has obtained Mangekyo Sharingan by killing his best friend Uchiha Shisui, able to use the most power-dominating genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, and Amaterasu, a jutsu which creates black flames that are hotter than the sun itself and can penetrate any barrier. His jutsu speed is insanely fast, and by merely pointing at you, he can cast a strong genjutsu. Of course, genjutsus are useless against him, seeing how he merely copies your genjutsu and sends it right back at you.

Meanwhile, Copy ninja Hatake Kakashi, like his father, whose skills have been compared to that of the Legendary Sannin, Kakashi is considered a genius shinobi, graduating from the Ninja Academy at age 5 and achieving the rank of Chuunin at 6. At the age of 13, Kakashi achieved Jonin status. Gained his sharingan from Obito, whose body was crushed by a landslide during a mission to save the third member in their team, Rin. And it is with that Sharingan eye, that Kakashi never forgot what Obito did for him, and to avenge him, he perfected Chidori and turned it into an S-rank jutsu, Raikiri. He is the highest ranking technique specialist in Konoha, and said to be the strongest jounin in the village. He even developed his own version of Mangekyo Sharingan. With it, he can manipulate space-time, utilizing it to conduct long-range attacks.

Now, once again, the two face one another. Sharingan vs. Sharingan huh? Hmph. How ironic.

* * *

_**Within the village……**_

"Come on Akamaru! Gatsuga!"

"Baika no jutsu! Nikudan Sensha! _Human Bullet Tank)_"

**WHAM!** Another twenty or so otogakure shinobis down. The two powerhouses in taijutsu of Konoha are fighting it out on the streets whereas other chuunins allow the villagers to retreat back to the evacuation site. They were unstoppable, beating down anyone who dares take a step past them. And if they fail to get to that person……

"Kage Shibari no jutsu. _(Shadow Bind Technique)_"

"Shinranshin no jutsu! _(Mind body Disturbance Technique)_"

Yep, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino rounded up the ones that actually managed to get past and of course, with Shikamaru's Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu _(Shadow Neck Bind Technique)_, let's say, no one managed to get past them so far.

Aburame Shino sent his bugs to every corner of the village to detect whether any other enemies were lurking in the dark. If there were, great, feast for the bugs, if none, continue searching. It was taking a lot of mental power to actually control five thousand bugs but he thinks he can manage. After all, he is from the Aburame clan.

Shikamaru wasn't really worried about the current situation. Heck, with Chouji and Kiba took care of everything. No, he was worried about the east side of the village, where the old Team seven was, and he knew……things were about to get real nasty. Damn the Hokage for making him a chuunin so early. Everything's so damn troublesome, oh, look, another moron who walked right into my jutsu, jesus, don't they ever learn?

Tsunade was overlooking everything in the Hokage tower with the crystal ball left by Sandaime. She had to be careful. Akatsuki don't make rash decisions, so if they intend to attack Konohagakure, they must have a plan that they think will guarantee them victory. She sighed and looked to the east. Since Jiraiya is overlooking the area, she felt a little more relieved, yet, why had the pervert chosen the west specifically? Did he know something she didn't? Was it really just to prevent Sasuke from escaping? She doesn't know. And that sucks. Pft, what kind of Hokage is she anyway?

All she could do……was wait. And pray for Sakura and Naruto. For she knew, if she so much as took one step into a particular region, all forces shall focus on the centre of village, whereas that region would try and stall her for as long as possible. Now even though she is one of the Sannin, having a hundred people dragging on to you can slow you down……hmph, damn Akatsuki, if they dare lay a finger on her brother………she swears upon her life that she would rip their hearts out if it's the last thing she does……

* * *

_**West of Village……**_

This region however, is real quiet. Why? Because nobody made a move yet. Yes, Naruto was facing Sasuke, yet neither of them said anything. There is nothing left to be said.

Naruto merely closed his eyes and sighed, "Man……to think that baka kitsune is actually right for once……hahahahahahaha……sigh……you sure you want to do this again Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at him straight in the eyes, "No, but I have to. To gain power, I must do this. I told you before Naruto, the two of you were just obstacles in my way. If I have to get rid of you to obtain power, I'll do it……_without hesitation._" And of course, Sharingan was activated.

Naruto scratched his head and he glared at the boy once more, "Look, I didn't get you back here just so you could act out the past all over again. This time, I WILL kill you if I have to. And I can. Don't get cocky Uchiha."

"Hmph. Once a dobe, always a dobe. Anyone knows that. So what if you have the kyuubi? You still can't beat me. You can't do it. Because this so-called friendship holds you back. I swore to my parents that I'll kill my brother to avenge them. And now, I've obtained the power. All I need is a little more and I'll be on my way. So scram. _Now._"

"So, you just gonna leave again? Sakura means nothing to you?"

"Hmph, she's just a mating tool. All I need her for is to revive my clan. That's all."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU SON OF A BITCH?!"

"You heard me."

"How could you say that?! Sakura……Sakura……she loves you with all her heart! Did you know that? She wanted to save you and she blames herself for not succeeding. She blames herself! And here you are talking about her as if……as if she's……"

"No need to get emotional. Just because you love her doesn't mean she's important. Besides, she doesn't even care about you. Why don't you just give up already? I don't see what this is doing for you. Why do you protect a girl that won't so much as look at you?"

Naruto clenched his fists, and glared at Sasuke, "You wouldn't understand. I love Sakura, ever since the day I met her, till the day I die. She'll always be in my heart. Whether she gives a damn or not isn't the point. I protect her because I love her. I don't need her to like me back to do that. Love is unconditional. Love is selfless. Now get that through you thick skull you bastard!"

"My, my such emotions. I can't handle it. Oh, then I won't. Now, I don't want to say this anymore. Get out of my way. Or else, Konoha will go down tonight. Your limit is four tails isn't it?" And with that Sasuke smirked.

Naruto growled, "That's more than enough for you teme."

"Oh yes……that may be the case. But……is it enough to take on Manda and Sanbi? I don't think so……"

Naruto's eyes widened, "You wouldn't……"

Sasuke's smirk increased ever so slightly, "Oh but I would. And from the looks of it, preparations are complete………"

And with a huge cloud of smoke, out came a gigantic monster, Manda, king of the snake summons, Sasuke leapt to the top of Manda's head, and laughed evilly, "Today is the end of Konoha! Manda! Eat anything you want. In fact, wait; let's have some fun with this fox in front of us. He shall be your first sacrifice!"

Manda hissed, "Hmph. No need to tell me that you gaki. I don't need orders from you." And with a sudden movement, the huge purple snake propelled itself straight towards Naruto. Naruto cussed and was just about to summon Gamabunta before a single punch stopped Manda right in its tracks. A pink blur was seen smashing the snake in the chin and one powerful hook sent it flying backwards.

The kunoichi landed gracefully, and without a word, stood before them. Now, the three shinobis stood staring at each other. Naruto turned his head away and sighed. Sasuke merely smirked, "Well, well, well. Looks like you certainly got stronger during my leave baby. I'm impressed."

"Sasuke……" The venom dripping from her voice could be felt miles away.

"What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be happy to see me?" Sasuke feigned sadness.

"Shut it! I can't believe what you just said……how dare you think of me that way! I can't believe I ever fell for a bastard like you! After all the trouble Naruto went, just to get you back……you……you……"

Sasuke merely stared at his fingernails, "What of it?"

"How could you do this to us?! All we wanted was Team 7 back when we started! The team 7 where all of us would work together for that common goal! WHY SASUKE?!"

"Revenge. I'm an avenger. And I'll do whatever it takes to obtain power, because……I have to."

The girl swore, and then took in a deep breath, before getting into her battle stance, "Well, then, I guess there's nothing more to say. Uchiha Sasuke, by order of the Godaime Hokage, I hereby declare you as a missing-nin of Konoha, and as her apprentice and your ex-teammate, I shall ensure your capture."

Sasuke gave a low whistle, "Wow, I'm so scared. Heh, even if you improved, you shall be no where near my level. In fact, right from the start, all you had was a pretty face and some smart brains, that's all. I admit, your chakra control's excellent, but that becomes pointless if you only have a small amount of chakra. And at times of battle, all you did was burden us. Hmph, now you act all high and mighty. You useless whor……"

He never finished the sentence for Naruto's punch reached him first and sent him flying through the forest. "Teme! You've crossed the line! How dare you insult her! If it wasn't for her taking care of you in that damn forest, you would have DIED. Sakura's right, you're no longer the Sasuke I know. You're just a bastard that craves for power, just like Orochimaru."

Sakura took her stance beside him and both got ready. Sasuke stared at them for a long time, before……_smiling, _"Let's end this……shall we?"

* * *

_**Suddenly, just outside the village……**_

**POOF!** A huge cloud of smoke can be seen and ten huge snakes, a little smaller than Manda, appeared. Fangs baring, all ready to rip some flesh. The Konoha shinobis were totally shocked at their appearance. They can barely hold their ground anymore, and here was the enemy, adding more allies to their fray.

Even Shikamaru could see how bad the situation was. Possible tactics were having Shino send his bugs to temporarily distract the snakes, Kiba and Akamaru transform into the wild beast and use Garouga, and finally Chouji could use Cho Baika no jutsu and wrestle the snakes. Yet, all these tactics might cause too much damage to the village. Kuso! There isn't even time for him to think of a strategy. All he has is ten seconds, maybe less. God Damnit!

Suddenly, a clear voice rang out, "Doton: Yomi Numa! _(Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)._" And the entire forest area surrounding the snakes transformed into a huge swampland, engulfing the snakes bit by bit, yet the snakes were still thrashing about.

"Ninpo Kuchiyose! Yatai Kuzushi no jutsu! _Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique_" A large toad was summoned in mid-air and brought down to crash directly on the snakes, further hindering their movements. Ibiki turned to the direction of the jutsu user, "Jiraiya-sama!"

"Hurry! Get rid of the Otogakure shinobis as quickly as you can, I'll take on these beasts myself. Now go!"

"Hai!" And all the Anbu hurried off to carry out their mission. Jiraiya sighed, he hated to admit it, but if anything else comes up, he can't do nothing about it. Those two jutsus used up a fair amount of his chakra, and if anything worse appears, oh boy. Better be careful. He bit his finger, and performed a few seals before slamming his hand onto the ground, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" And once more, a huge cloud was formed, and this time, Gamabunta appeared, and taking in the view in front of him, he asked no questions but merely snorted before saying, "Ha, Jiraiya, things certainly have become quite difficult huh?"

Jiraiya sighed, "You bet."

* * *

_**With the Akatsuki members……**_

"Gargh! How dare you!"

"Konoha Gonriku Senpuu! _(Konoha's mighty whirlwind)_". And Deidara went flying once more. Tenten refused to let him take even one breath by summoning ten more scrolls and throwing all the weapons at him with incredible speed and accuracy.

Kisame on the other hand, was fairing no better. That Kaiten move really is a pain. Not only does it deflect Samehada, there were times when he actually lost his footing due to the incredible force of it. And the move that girl was using……she called it Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō _(Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)_. That move acts like that Kaiten, yet if he wasn't careful, the chakra blades have the potential to sever an arm or two off. Damn it.

Itachi was getting impatient. He was still drawing with Hatake Kakashi, not only did Kakashi successfully resist his Tsukuyomi, but all he was able to keep up with his speed. He was surprised that the Copy ninja improved this vastly over the years. Yet, if he didn't do something soon……maybe it's time……

And with a silent gesture he sent red fireworks all over the sky, and at that instant Kisame and Deidara's eyes lit up. "Aw hell yeah! About time we did that!"

Kisame merely guffawed and slammed Samehada towards the two hyugas who, as expected, used their various defense techniques to try and counter, yet, that was all Kisame wanted, he forced them aside and dashed off.

Itachi aimed an Amaterasu at Kakashi and not caring whether it hit, dashed off as well.

And during this time, all three of them were activating seals at the speed of light, and once they reached a clear area, they slammed their palms down onto the ground, and in an instant, hell broke loose………

* * *

_**With Team 7……**_

"What do you mean Sanbi?" Naruto asked after once again, clashing his kunai with Sasuke's sword so that Sakura could use the chance and bash his head in.

"What do you think I mean dobe?" Sasuke smirked and just as Sakura's fist was about to connect, the whole ground shook and the typical smoke generated from a summon could be seen, although this seemed more like a cross-technique between extraction and transportation.

Naruto's face drained of all colour as he saw that creature. God no, hell no. It can't be! But there it was, the turtle-like Sanbi, growling aggressively at the puny mortals standing beneath it. This information was too much to behold, for Naruto knew……even he himself might not be able to take on this monster……

* * *

_**Rest of the village……**_

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"It…it's the Sanbi!"

"You've GOT to be kidding me!"

"Sent reinforcements! Hurry!"

"Get Hokage-sama right away, if this continues, Konohagakure will be destroyed!"

Jiraiya was shocked that the Sanbi still existed. He thought that it was sealed away by the Akatsuki a year ago. Damn it.

"Bunta! Abura da!" Hand seals done.

"Yosh!" And with a burp, a huge stream of oil was spit out of his mouth.

"Katon: Gamayu Endan! _(Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)._" And as fire meets oil, a gigantic ball of flame was sent towards the monster and engulfed it straight away. The attack continued for almost a minute, yet, no signs of pain was shown on the monster's face as it merely shot out a huge current of water and stopped the attack.

Once Tsunade saw the Sanbi, she teleported to where Jiraiya was and stood beside him, hands on his back, pouring all of her chakra into him to prevent him from experiencing chakra exhaustion. And as she stood beside Jiraiya, she asked, "So……what do you think?"

The gama-sennin gave a sigh, "This……may be the end, Tsunade."

And as much as she hate to admit it……having three Akatsuki members, Manda, a few more hundred oto-nins, and Sanbi invading the village at the same time………this……might be it………

* * *

**_Whew! That was long! Ha, left it a cliffhanger as a gift to you guys. And if you think the fighting scenes are lousy, don't flame me. LOL. Anyways, review to tell me your thoughts about it. I think I've sort of got Chapter 4 in my mind now. I just need to type it out. So you wanna know what happens, and whether everyone dies, you better review. Hehe. Well, then, see ya! XD_**


	4. Broken Wings

_**A/N: Well, a decrease in reviews shows that less people care about the story and so, I might well be ending this soon. Meh, never really had loads of reviewers anyway. Read my profile and you'll know that it's a miracle if I even get two reviews for my previous stories. Lol. **_

**_Erhem. Anyway, not trying to be emo or anything. I must thank those who so kindly reviewed and gave comments for last chapter. You have no idea how much ego you have just boosted. I sincerely thank you guys. XD_**

_**And so, as promised, Chapter 4, incoming. Enjoy. **_

**_Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers, it just rubs in the fact that I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_**

I Do

Chapter 4: Broken Wings

"RUN! HURRY! GET ALL THE CIVILIANS TO THE EVACUATION SITE NOW!!!"

"HURRY! NO TIME TO WASTE!"

"Hinata, Neji! Detect and eliminate any enemies that so much as take a step towards the site. Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Lee and Tenten, usual formation. Ino, you're with me."

"Hai." And all dashed off to their respective positions. There had never been a debate on who was the actual leader of the chuunins, yet, all of them knew, without a doubt, Shikamaru was the team leader.

However, no matter how he looked at it, he had no idea how Konoha was going to survive this. Sanbi……by the looks of it, Jiraiya-sama already exhausted his chakra, Godaime, no matter how strong she was, would not be able to do much damage to anything that huge. Damnit. He should be focusing on the safety of the villagers first, and all of a sudden, he began his thinking process.

Ino saw this, and gave him a reassuring nod, "I'll be here. Always." Shikamaru sighed and smiled weakly, "I know." And as he took in a breath, the plan was slowly beginning to form in his mind. No mercy would be given to those who dare invade Konohagakure. None at all.

* * *

_**With Jiraiya and Tsunade……**_

"So……got a plan?" Tsunade looked at her perverted teammate. As much as she hates to admit it, Jiraiya was the smarter out of the two. It was always Jiraiya or Orochimaru who came up with plans to carry out missions. All she used was her insane strength to carry it out. And for once, she decided to acknowledge his abilities, and got ready to rumble.

Jiraiya coughed up some blood, "Hmph. How much chakra do you have left?"

"About three quarters."

"How much damage do you reckon you can do to it using all of that chakra?"

"………"

"Thought so. Well, might as well give it a go."

Tsunade looked worried, "You sure, you just recovered from chakra exhaustion, don't risk it……ah, what's the point. Plan is?" She got his point, if they don't take the risk, everyone dies. Simple as that. And as the Hokage and one of the Sannin, they will not go down without a fight, they would give their lives if they have to.

Jiraiya replied, "Tsunade, Gamabunta and I will temporarily grab its attention. You sneak behind it, charge up your chakra, give it three punches where you know it hurts most. You know what to do. Just like old times. You have three minutes."

And without waiting for a reply, Jiraiya began making hand seals at the speed of light, "First up, stop moving about so much you three tailed asshole! Doton: Yomi Numa! _(Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)!" _

Tsunade dashed off as well, summoning all the chakra she could. The swamp appeared, yet due to Sanbi's incredible size, all that sunk underneath was its legs. Its arms and tails were still free to move. Second part of plan, "Bunta! Mizu combo!"

"Yosh! Suiton: Bakusui Shōha _(Water Release: Exploding water shockwave)_!" And as it reopened its mouth, a gigantic tsunami was spit out, directly at the Sanbi.

Jiraiya was ready as well, "Suiton: Chobakufu no jutsu! _(Huge waterfall Technique)_" And the parts of the tsunami began to gather and as their density increased to the optimum possible value, Jiraiya suddenly released the pressure on them, and **WHAM!** They smashed right into the Sanbi, causing it quite some pain, but not enough, considering that Sanbi is used to water.

Jiraiya, however, wasn't done yet, "Raiton: Raikouken! _(Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Punch)" _And as thunder chakra began to gather in his hands, he reappeared right in the middle of the Tsunami and just as it hit the Sanbi, he unleashed the jutsu……

Water conducts electricity………simple as that……And the Sanbi howled in pain……

Jiraiya frowned, 'Come on, it has GOT to have a weakness somewhere……'

* * *

_**With Team 7……**_

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Dobe!" And once again, Rasengan and Chidori clashed. The blinding light signified the intense amount of power within it. Naruto was activating two tails, and Sasuke, with Mangekyo Sharingan on. Tsukuyomi was pointless, seeing how Naruto's will was so much stronger and it became harder to get to the Kyuubi, and Sakura had her Inner Persona, a sort of Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit). Both were immune to that genjutsu.

"Damnit!" As the attacks neutralized once again. Sasuke charged up his blade with thunder chakra, his left hand focusing on another Chidori, preparing to end it all with this one go. All his chakra were on his left hand.

Naruto growled, "You asked for it. Fuuton: Rasenshuriken! _(Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken)" _And sure enough, the familiar hissing of the rapid spinning chakra shuriken appeared, only this time, it was purple in colour. Naruto was combining his chakra with kyuubi's, meaning the power must be at least tenfold what it was before.

Sakura gasped and shouted, "Naruto! Stop that at once! You know what that does to your arm!"

Naruto merely smiled weakly, "I know, Sakura-chan. But then……I have to end this. Tsunade-obaachan won't be able to withstand Sanbi's ferocious attacks. I'm……sorry." And with that, the look of determination was set on his face.

"Sasuke……one last time……is this the path you've chosen?"

"…………yes."

"Alright, then. This is the final strike……SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

And like before, Sakura could only watch helplessly once more, as the two rivals charged towards one another………

Was it fate that caused this? If so, why was she unable to change it? Why was she always so weak, only able to stand there, looking stupid while her two best friends were out there, one trying to gain power to protect her, one trying to gain power to avenge his clan. Both had to meet in order to prove which is superior.

_Not again……please……not again……_"NO!!!!!!" and she dashed towards the two of them.

**_CRASH! _**And once again, blood splashed everywhere……………

* * *

_**Back with Shikamaru and co……**_

"Reporting! All villagers evacuated. Currently, Iruka is allowing them to view the village's progress through Sandaime's crystal ball, with the images magnified. I just hope not to hear too many people crying at the death of their close ones……"

"All right. Evacuation step 2, accomplished. Now……step 3. You guys know what to do."

"Ah. Full retaliation huh? Yeah, we know what to do. Once done, get back here. We need to view the progress and analyze the situation before we can do anything. Let's just pray that Godaime and Jiraiya-sama can hold for that long."

"Yes sir!" And at once, all the Anbu disappeared.

Shikamaru sighed; this was not how he wanted his job to be like. He thought that maybe, as a chuunin, more easy as paperwork, less life-death decisions……meh……guess that would never happen. Man, being a smart genius was tiring.

Ino noticed his looks and hugged him, "Shika?" Her eyes were filled with the love for him, wanting to somehow soothe his tense emotions. Something, anything to relieve him of the pressure.

Shikamaru gave a weak smile, before holding her tight, "Ino……"

She sighed, it wasn't fair, no one should be able to withstand such pressure. No one as young as them should be responsible for so many lives. Why? Why must all boys be such stubborn people?

She saw how Lee continued training even when his arms and legs were all broken, and his body barely recovered from the intense injuries Gaara gave him.

Sasuke pushed himself to extreme when fighting Gaara after the exams.

Chouji, willing to risk his life in the fight against Jiroubo, just to prove that Shikamaru was the best friend he could ever have.

Neji, overcoming all odds, allowing the enemy to blast a huge hole in his body by Kidomaru, just so he could find an opening to defeat him. Even after the opponent found a weakness in his byakugan, he refused to give up.

Kiba, using up all his chakra against Sakon, and nearly died because of it if not for Kankurou's entrance.

Shikamaru, fighting against a woman whose chakra was ten times his own, and narrowly avoiding death, now facing tons of problems that involve the survival of the village.

Naruto………since he was young, he was shunned by all the villages, beaten up, bullied etc. Yet, he never gave up. He defeated Kiba in the Chuunin exams, proceeded to defeat the Hyuga Prodigy, Neji, and finally, he defeated Sabaku no Gaara, his strength was based on his sheer determination and love for Sakura. And as he moved to save Sasuke, he tried his hardest, yet all he earned was a Chidori. Still, he didn't give up.

Sigh……maybe there was a reason why most people feel that shinobis are better than kunoichis………after all, they are no longer boys……they are men………

"_Shika, I love you." _

"_I know, Ino. I love you too……"

* * *

_

_**With Team 7……**_

Naruto's eyes widened. No way. No way in hell that just happened.

But it did, blood was dripping from his hand, where his Rasenshuriken was a minute ago. _Oh my god._

Sakura could not believe it. She now fully understood why blood could be such a terrifying thing, especially when it came from someone you care about……_ Lord……_

Sasuke was smiling, blood all over his body, but yes, he was smiling. His look was so victorious that it's spooky. He was glad. He had won after all. He was able to overcome his own inner demon and did what he wanted to do ages ago. Now, finally……_I can rest…_

"SASUKE!" Both voices shouted as they dashed to his side. Yes, there was no more hate in their voices, only concern……yes……

"You baka! Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!!!!" Naruto yelled as he struggled to keep his own tears at bay.

Sakura was shocked to the core. She had no idea what to do but cry. Her lips trembled, her whole body was shaking. This whole ordeal was way too much for a young kunoichi like her to handle. Even if she was one of the Sannin's apprentice, she was human.

"Sakura! Hurry! Heal him!"

She stopped her sobbing straight away, and quickly brought her hands out towards Sasuke's chest. And just as she was about to pour chakra out, Sasuke gently pushed her hands away, and whispered, "Don't."

Naruto almost wanted to slap him, "What do you mean NO? You're dying you dumbass! And it's all……it's all my fault……" He too was starting to break down. Really, none of these made any sense. Why?

Sasuke managed a smirk, "Never……never were too bright……were you……Dobe?" And with that he coughed out blood once more, all the while grabbing Sakura and Naruto's hands.

"The evil part of my soul appeared after activating Level 2 seal. I was……stupid to think that it was power. Ha, to think I am a prodigy………Sakura, whatever I said back there…I apologize. Even though I never really thought of you romantically, you were one of my best friends. I hope you…cough……you could actually forgive me……"

Sakura was at a loss of words, only the tears that flowed down her cheeks could tell how she was feeling right now. What else could she do?

"I forgive you……Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's smile widened, "Than……thank you." And he turned to Naruto.

"Dobe……get that look off your face……I did that because I wanted to. I don't want to die, killed by my worthless brother. Naruto, I hope, my death could repay you for all the wrong things I've done……"

"Baka! You're supposed to repay me by staying alive and coming back to us! Not like this!! NOT LIKE THIS DAMNIT!" The tears were threatening to fall any second.

Sasuke laughed sadly, "I……I can't. The things I did to you and the others. I'll never forgive myself. It's been……pretty eventful. Naruto, I'm glad that you were the one……to finish me off. Haha, don't be hard on yourself. Hahahaha……"

"Why?! Why did you retract your Chidori at the last minute?! Isn't that suicidal?! WHAT THE HELL SASUKE?!"

"Dobe……I can't live anymore. I've……had enough. I chose the path of evil, therefore, I deserve to die. I hurt my friends, even you, who came so close as to resemble a brother……I could never live it down. I……for one last time……want to hear you say it Naruto……please………say that……you for……"

"I FORGIVE YOU DAMNIT! JUST DON'T DIE ON ME! NOT…not now……please Sasuke……please……I don't want to lose my brother. Please………I don't wanna be alone anymore."

"Baka……who said you would be lonely? You have truly proven yourself worthy Naruto……too bad……I……wouldn't be able……to see……with my own eyes……when you become……Hokage……………_Sayonara……Naruto……Sakura…….Arigato……"_

"Sasuke……Sasuke? SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could, trying to get the Uchiha to wake up once more, he wanted these all to be just a bad dream and the next day he wakes up, he'll just see Sakura admiring Sasuke like crazy with Kakashi-sensei waiting for them. It'll just be like the old times.

All of sudden, flashbacks of the time the two of them spent together raced across his mind, every single moment……And now, in front of him, lay the lifeless form of his beloved brother…………killed by him……

He slowly brought his hand to his face and stared at the blood on it……Sasuke's blood……Anyone who looked at him could tell that he was about to go insane.

Sakura couldn't even speak. She just watched Sasuke die, helpless, unable to change his fate…………and all she could do was cry……maybe……she really was pathetic.

She looked at Naruto, tears in her eyes, and found that he was crouching over Sasuke's body, crying his heart out.

It was too late to realize it now………all the things he could have done to stop this from happening.

If he had detected earlier………

If he had the guts to go and talk to Sasuke about his problems……

If he had not been so thick as to ignore Sasuke's inner demon……

If he had not spent all his time brooding over his lame life……

If he had not believed his words that he said tonight……

If he did not kill Sasuke……

So many ifs, so many regrets, yet, it was hopeless. It was too late. He killed Sasuke. He killed his own brother. He had failed once again. He will never hear the same voice call him "Dobe" ever again……

Maybe, all along, he had just been a baby bird with broken wings, trying its best to try and fly. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and the rest of Rookie Nine and Team Gai, all acted as feathers, supporting it, allowing it to soar. But now, as the feathers disappear one by one………he fell.

"GODDAMNIT! ARGHHHH!!! CHI-KU-SO!!!!!"

He is a bird without wings………………

Meaning there is really no point in even existing anymore………

If that is so………he shall prove his existence by doing one final deed to his village, to Konohagakure………

That is all he could do now………And gradually, he calmed himself down. He slowly got to his feet, his eyes determined.

Sakura looked at him, scared and confused, "Na…Naruto?"

Naruto merely gave her one last smile, before turning around.

Inside his mind, a voice clearly rang out, _'Baka Kitsune, today...shall be the day where you and I perish together!'

* * *

_

**_So, I hope that was satisfactory. Like the usual, give me a thumbs up if it's good, flame me if you think it really sux to the core, hell, you could throw an atomic bomb at me and I won't care. Now, you can guess what's gonna happen eh? I can tell you flat out, if anyone can think of what I'm going to do, he/she can get a oneshot attempt by yours truly. _**

_**Well then, I'll be looking forward to the reviews………or flames……meh. Anyways, hope the angst actually turned out right. Ah well, this is it then. Cya. XD**_


	5. Emotions

_**A/N: Sigh……you guys really know how to put me down. The no. of reviews went from 7 per chap to 2. From experience after writing at if you don't get enough reviews, it's not worth your time. This chap is placed solely for those who reviewed in chap 4, namely Quathis, Angel Taisha and darnod. We shall see how it goes.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Simple as. Done. Now shut up about suing me.

* * *

**_

I Do

Chapter 5: Emotions

"God damnit! Die already!" Yelled Tsunade as once more, her insanely strong punch proved futile against the monstrous Sanbi.

Jiraiya was getting frustrated as well, his chakra was about to be used up, and if Sanbi still refuses to fall……well, let's say Konoha is doomed for sure……and that isn't pleasing at all.

He took in a deep breath and once again, "Doton: Doryu Taiga!" And by amplifying his chakra, the mud river roared against the Sanbi, forcing it into Tsunade's path. Said Sannin immediately charged up chakra once more and smashed it right onto the Sanbi's back.

Yet, the Sanbi, although somewhat affected by the punches and attacks, still held the upper hand, that's for sure. The water bullets it shot out could not even be deflected by Bunta's Teppoudama. That's saying something.

Jiraiya cringed as once again, they got hit by a huge blob of water-like substance. It somehow stuck onto you and prevented you from moving faster. Talk about pain in the ass. _'I hope we finish this quick……if Naruto sees us like this, he wouldn't even hesitate to use that technique……damn Arashi for having such a troublesome kid……'

* * *

_

_**Within Konohagakure……**_

"Sir! All the civilians have been successfully evacuated!"

"All invading shinobi have been eliminated! All that's left is……"

"Che……mendokuse……"

Shikamaru then turned to Neji, "Neji, could you and Hinata check up on Sakura and Naruto? It's been awhile, also, Lee and Tenten, go with them and help save any injured Konoha shinobi along the way……as for me……well…we Nara clan would have to try and catch the Sanbi……or so it seems……"

Everyone's eyes widened at that, yet Shikaku seemed oddly calm, "I think it's time, after all……Kyuubi warned us this might happen……"

"WHAT?!" Everyone's jaws just dropped to the ground. The KYUUBI?! As in the ultra, mega, super-duper bad ass demon that tried to destroy Konoha sixteen years ago?

Shikaku smirked at the memory, "Looks like the kid tamed him, and he came as a Kage bunshin of Naruto and gave us a back-up plan just in case something like this occurred. Looks like he expected nothing less from the Akatsuki. Now, all Naras! Gather at the front gate! Also, make sure to grab a handful of those Soldier pills! We're gonna need all we can get……"

The Akimichi clan too joined in, "If that's so, we shall help as well. Our Chobaika no jutsu should be of some use." Akimichi Choza gave a grave nod and followed Shikaku out. Inoichi looked at them and sighed, "How could you forget about me? Are you trying to say that the Yamanakas are going to chicken out? Hell no! Shinranshin should be of great help. Ino-shika-cho formation now, off we go. Ino, stay here."

"But otousan!"

"No buts. Tsunade-sama strictly prohibited anyone else other than us seasoned jonins to join in the fight. Same goes for you Shikamaru. I cannot risk my daughter becoming a widow…"

"Chouji, you stay as well."

"But……"

Inoichi raised his hand to stop the protesting and said, "Now, look here. You guys are Konoha's hope. Your generation has turned out to be one of the most elite shinobi ages ever to have dawned this village. We cannot allow any harm to come to you guys. Sadly, for Naruto, we cannot promise that. Now, Shikamaru, Hokage specifically entrusted the defense within the village to you, I trust you will not disappoint her."

"……Hai……"

Shikaku gave his son a final ruffling of hair before stepping out with the other clan members, yet just before he went, Nara Yoshino hugged him fiercely from behind and spoke in a warm and caring tone that was rarely ever heard, "Be sure to come back alive………okay?"

Shikaku smirked and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before stepping out and dashed off for the main gate. This……is the final showdown……

* * *

_**With Sakura and Naruto……**_

Naruto took in a deep breath and once again, appeared in front of the fox.

"Yo."

"**Hmph. So, I take it what you said back there……you wanted to use that technique huh?"**

"It's the only way now. Nothing more can be done."

"**You know, for some one your age, you sure got a lot of nerve……"**

"……"

"**So, there's no talking you out of this?"**

"………no. I'm gonna do it……just like my dad did for his village……"

"**Hmph, I let down my guard, it won't be that easy with the Sanbi."**

"Don't think I don't know Kyu. You arranged for the Naras, Yamanakas and Akimichis to help. Why?"

"**Don't know. Guess you tamed me." **Kyuubi laughed.

"That's not funny……why did you attack Konoha in the first place? You've always skipped this topic whenever I asked you about it……why?"

"**Look, kid. I did what you wanted. No more questions." **

"………………"

"**Alright, I'll make a deal with ya. You manage to survive this ordeal……I'll tell you why. You wanna know why, you gotta pay the price. Now get your ass out of here and see if you can finally be acknowledged by everyone in your village." **

And with that, Naruto felt that all too familiar _whooshing_ sensation and found that once again, he was back in the outside world.

"Na-naruto?" Sakura was looking at him, worried by the serious expression on his face. Honestly, Naruto and serious don't really seem to mix, yet, when they do, oh boy, the effect they have on people is increased tenfold.

"Sakura……be strong……okay?"

"Huh?" _What the heck?_

"I know you really loved Sasuke……but we all have to move on……Sakura……the village needs you……I know you'll be a great leader……you might even become a Hokage if you work hard enough……Shikamaru will be your advisor and……"

"What the hell are you talking about Naruto?! What's wrong with you?!"

"……………"

"No……no……you're leaving again aren't you?! Where?!"

"Sakura……" Naruto closed his eyes slowly, not wanting to hear another word from her. He was afraid that he might break down.

Yet, it seems, that his decision somehow just got tougher when Sakura chose that exact moment to pull him into a tight embrace. "Please……don't…don't leave me! Not……not again……"

The tears that were dripping down her face weren't helping at all. Yet Naruto knew……and at that instant, he decided that he had enough.

"Let go!" And with that, she was pushed back into a tree harshly, gasping in pain as she collided with the rough surface of the trunk. His eyes changed into the familiar red colour as the whisker-like marks on his face began to glow, "Don't give me that _I don't want you to leave _crap!"

Sakura whimpered as Naruto dashed right in front of her and placed his left hand roughly on her neck, "Look at my eyes, do they even look like they believe you?!"

Sakura gasped as she saw the pupils contracting and dilating simultaneously (**A/N: Don't ask me how)**, the way his hands shook, the amount of hurt hidden within those orbs………she looked away……_So it was my fault……_

Naruto snarled, "Do you know why I said that? Because not once…not once when Sasuke was here……did you actually look at me like I actually exist!"

"_Sakura-chan! What's wrong?"_

"_Go away, Naruto! You just screwed up my chances with Sasuke! Now get lost! You're useless!" _

"Not once, did you actually look at me as a friend……"

"_Sasuke-kun! Can we go on a date! The spar with Naruto can wait ne? After all, he's just an idiotic guy!"_

"Not once……did you place Sasuke before me……"

"_Naruto! Get moving! That little injury won't kill you! Sasuke would be mad at me for being late! And it's all because of you!_

"Not once……did you see me in the way I see you……"

"_Oh please Naruto, you gotta be kidding me. Why should I go on a date with you?"_

"And not once……was I more important that him!"

"_Naruto! Please! Only you can bring back Sasuke-kun! I beg you! Please!" _

"I had enough……no more……I'M NO ONE'S REPLACEMENT GOD DAMNIT!" And with that, he smashed his arm straight through the trunk behind Sakura, demolishing it in one hit.

He hated this, he hated his life, and he hated it all. "YOU NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME! SO DON'T COME GIVING ME THIS CRAP!"

He couldn't take it. Every time the image of Sakura chasing after Sasuke like a puppy and ignoring him no matter what he did came up……that particular scene of her begging him to save Sasuke……the way she seems so happy when Sasuke came back……

Tears welled up in his eyes. Yes, he's emotional. No, he isn't weak. Yet, he's crying. For the first time in so many years, he cried once again. But can anyone blame him? For a teenager, for one with such a background, for one with such a childhood……can anyone blame him?

Yet, he knew, he should not have blew up in front of Sakura, who had just barely recovered from the shock of Sasuke's death. He could tell, from the despair in her eyes that he had really hurt her this time. Hmph, so much for keeping her happy all the time……it was his final goodbye and he couldn't even get it right……

_Damn it……I'm the most insensitive jerk in the whole damn world!

* * *

_

Sakura stood rooted to the spot. She felt cold, fear, despair……Cold because her heart just died, fear because of how Naruto broke down, despair……because of how Inner Sakura had been right all along……

Ever since the time, when Sasuke left Konoha to go after that bastard Orochimaru, a part of her died. Yes, it was that serious. She couldn't smile, couldn't go about her daily life, she couldn't do anything. She was beyond depressed. If not for her inner self, she might have decided to give up the ninja career once and for all.

And then, it was that night, where she almost caused the mission with Shikamaru and Ino to fail, due to her lack of awareness and skills. That event shook her deeply when Tsunade yelled at her right in front of everyone, telling her to either get back on her feet or to get out of Konoha. The words she spoke that night still rang clearly in her mind, _"Konoha do not train ninjas to be cowards……face reality…or die trying!"_

She couldn't have been more shocked when Tsunade slapped her in public after she murmured her reply. _"It's pointless……Sasuke-kun's gone……who am I going to fight for?" _

The look in her eyes were murderous. She had never seen Tsunade that mad before. _"Are you blind?! Can't you see there was a person that supported you all the way?! One that cared about your well-being?! One that would give his life up in order to protect you?! Are you that infatuated with that Uchiha scum?!"_

It was then and there that she broke down and cried, right in front of Tsunade, yelling helplessly, _"What am I supposed to do?! I have……I have no…idea anymore……I really……don't know……Shishou……I'm so sorry……I……"_

And Tsunade had pulled her into a tight embrace and patted her head gently, whispering softly, "_I know Sakura, it's hard on you. I've been through this too……and I just don't want you to make the same mistake that I did……look around you……be grateful for what you can have, and not be spiteful for what you cannot have……if you can do that, Sakura, you have just moved a huge step in your life. Now, stand up, wipe your tears and show me what you can do. Not for Sasuke, not for money, not for fame, but for yourself! For Konoha! For the ones that really care about you! Show them what you are made of!" _

Those words meant so much to her. After that particular scene, she swore to herself to become one worthy of being trained by Tsunade. And after a lot of hard work, she successfully earned her right to be a Sannin for Konoha, just like Naruto, and at their age, it was saying something. But that was not the main part……Indeed, what Tsunade said did get her motivated, but what caused her to persevere? And like Inner Sakura had yelled out in her head numerous times……it was Naruto………

He was always there for her. Never pushing the boundaries, yet, never neglecting her. Whenever she required aid for something, you could count on Naruto to be there. Whenever she began to lose confidence, Naruto would be by her side instantly, cheering her up, encouraging her to push her limits, exploring fields of potential that she had never really deemed possible……_It was always him by my side……_

To Sakura, it seemed nothing, yet Inner Sakura knew better and kept telling her that Naruto really cared for her, unlike Sasuke. However, she refused to believe it. And she felt that she didn't deserve it.

But that one comment made by Naruto when he was being given a small quiz by Sakura to see how much he knew about her, it was then, that she really began to feel how much Naruto loved her……

* * *

_**Flashback……**_

"_Okay, Naruto, so far, all the questions were correct. Now, let's see if you know……what my favorite animal is!" _

_Naruto thought for awhile, scratching his chin, "Well, if you really want me to answer it, I would have to say……butterfly." _

_Sakura raised an eyebrow before giggling, "Wrong!" _

_Naruto laughed softly and replied, before staring in her eyes, "But…that's what I see you as……"_

"_Huh?" _

"_You see, the butterfly has 3 stages in its lifetime. It begins as a caterpillar, slow, weak, unable to do a lot of things to help it survive, what's worse, it is barely ever noticed. Only despised because of its ugly appearance, and rarely commented on at all. I can tell, that was you, when I first met you……we were 5, remember?" _

_Sakura frowned for a moment, before drooping her head a little, "Yeah."_

"_At that time, people were always jeering at your forehead, and you were crying. That's just an example. People never appreciated your wonderful pink hair, your pretty eyes…and when we entered the academy, no one expected much of you. I know how that feels. Someone reminded me in the Wave……" _

"_Naruto……"_

"_Then, you strived to change. You felt that you were ready and understood the life of the ninjas, and therefore fought to become stronger. You got baa-chan to acknowledge you and trained under her, always trying your best, even if it was for Sasuke, you still wanted to prove yourself. I know, because every time you trained, I was there……" _

_Sakura lifted her head and stared at Naruto in disbelief. Naruto seemed to dismiss her action and merely went on, "That was when you actually resembled the caterpillar weaving silk around itself and changing into a cocoon." _

_Naruto then grinned widely, "And now, you've really become a full-fledged butterfly! The whole village has acknowledged you! That's incredible Sakura-chan!" _

_He was cut off by Sakura hugging him all of a sudden, her voice was muffled by the tears down her cheeks, "Arigato……Naruto……honto ni……arigato……"

* * *

_

_**End Flashback……**_

Sakura slowly got up, tears once again filled her eyes, yet, it's was because she hurt Naruto. Inner Sakura had always told her that by hurting Naruto, she was hurting herself as well. She had never fully grasped the meaning until now……

She took a few unsteady steps and suddenly, she grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and turned him around, she pulled his face down, only a few inches from hers, and stared deep into those cerulean orbs of his. It was so clear……all the hurt, humiliation, despair, angst……everything……he hid it within himself……

Sakura then closed her eyes and without hesitation, she kissed him.

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. He had tried to push her away, failed. Blow up in front of her to scare her away. Failed. And now, the most unbelievable thing happened to him. His one and only crush in his life was kissing him. It seemed unreal, yet the sweet taste of her lips and the all-so familiar scent coming from her hair……

He kissed her back. He couldn't resist it. He could hear her moan as his tongue interacted with hers, tasting her, enjoying her, and she too, was doing the same to him. The effect they had on each other was incredible. It might seem weird and a really bad timing, but in actual fact……when would it ever be a good timing? Only when you actually strive to achieve, will the best timing occur. For them, it is at this exact moment, that the two wanted to just forget everything. All that mattered was to keep their loved one save……in their arms……

It was a passionate kiss, it held a gentle tranquility, one that would be able to sooth even the greatest tension……it was magnificent……

Naruto slowly pulled away and looked at Sakura long and hard, before whispering a single word, "Why?"

Sakura gently rested her head on his chest, and whispered back, "Because I am your butterfly."

* * *

_**Well, that's that. Late update I know, live with it. XD **_


	6. Live to Protect

_**A/N: I'm back. Man, two weeks of exams and study. Tired like hell. Anyways, decided to bring you guys Chp 6. Thanks for the reviews, means a lot. Now, enjoy. XD**_

* * *

I Do

Chapter 6: Live to Protect

"BAIKA NO JUTSU!" roared Akimichi Choza, as he rushed in to hold onto Sanbi.

"CHO BAIKA NO JUTSU!" followed by Akimichi Chouji, who grabbed Sanbi from the right. The other Akimichis were using Bubun Baika no jutsu and concentrating on the hands of Sanbi.

Nara Shikaku raised his hand for the signal and as one, all the Naras finished their seals, "Kage Shibari no jutsu!" And grabbed on as tight as they could onto Sanbi's shadow, preventing it from moving any further.

Yamanaka Inoichi then led his men forward and spread out all around the bijuu, and after getting the distance correct, "Shinranshin no jutsu!" Sanbi's chaotic movements were restrained even further.

Indeed, it was a good plan, but nonetheless, it was very risky. Just how much chakra the Sanbi was willing to put to good use was an unknown number. If the jutsus backfire, well, Inoichi and his men would feel the full aftermath of the jutsu, whereas the Akimichis and Naras would most likely suffer from Chakra Depletion.

Nara Shikamaru then led his squad and faced the Sanbi. "This is it. Focus your chakra into me and we'll see how long we can hold. Once you run out, take a soldier pill and step aside quickly, let another guy take over. This is our only chance. We need to subdue him before it is taken out. Alright, on the count of 3. One……two……THREE!"

And as Shikamaru felt chakra pouring into him, he braced himself and cursed whoever made this whole situation so damn troublesome, "Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu!" As if answering his call, a gigantic shadow shaped in the form of a hand clutched onto Sanbi's neck, refusing to let go, successfully restricting its head from using any more devastating attacks.

Jiraiya grinned at Tsunade as she too looked up with a smile, perhaps……perhaps there just might be a chance.

"Bunta! Once more, this time, double the oil usage!"

"You got it!"

Jiraiya nodded towards Tsunade and immediately she understood.

He concentrated his remaining chakra and refined it as best as he could. If the control was even the tiniest bit off, he could end up hurting the Akimichis.

And as oil was once again spat out, Jiraiya got ready, "Katon Ougi: Karyuu Yaiba! _(Fire Element: Fire Dragon Blade)_" The flame reached the oil and instantly, a huge explosion occurred, with a huge blade of fire dashing right into the Sanbi's torso, threatening to slice it in half.

Tsunade was in mid-air as she charged up her kick, "Take this, Konoha Hiden Taijutsu, Rankyaku: Roudan! _(Konoha Special Taijutsu, Storm Leg: Dragon Fang)_" **SMASH!**

She rammed her leg as hard as she could down onto Sanbi's head, at the same time as Jiraiya's Karyuu Yaiba. Sanbi roared in pain as it took the full damage from the two attacks without any means to defend. Its eyes began to glow and in an instant a huge amount of chakra was emitted, shattering the fire blade and blasting Tsunade back.

Choza and Chouji were now struggling to hold Sanbi down, as was all the Naras, especially Nara Shikamaru. His hold was due to five other members along with himself as the medium so as to create the Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu. The hold was shaky compared to the Kage Shibari no jutsu that his father was using now, simply because the chakra output was too large for him and even with his control, it was really difficult to manage the effect of the jutsu.

Tsunade gritted her teeth as she once again tried to attack, yet, failed miserably. The monster was just too damn slow to react to her hits, making it all seem useless. Jiraiya's chakra seemed to be running out as well.

* * *

_**Back with Naruto and Sakura……**_

"Sakura, I have to go."

Sakura bit her lower lip, "What are you going to do?"

Naruto looked away.

Tears were threatening to drop once again from Sakura's eyes, "God damnit Naruto! Tell me! Are you going to sacrifice yourself again?!"

Naruto sighed and gave a weak smile, "Still the smartest of us three I see."

"Don't joke with me like that!"

Naruto laughed and scratched his head, "Well, as of now, I can only think of one attack that would be able to defeat Sanbi. And of course, only I would be able to do it."

Sakura's eyes widened, "No……you're not going…Naruto, NO!"

In a flash Naruto appeared behind her, whispering in her ear, "I live to protect…that was the promise I made to Sandaime-jisan, goodbye…Sakura." And with that, he hit the pressure points in her limbs, temporarily paralyzing her body.

"Naruto!"

And in a flash, he dashed off to Sanbi, hands flashing through that same familiar series of handseals. _It's time. Ready you fox?_

**Uh huh. You do know what's gonna happen right? When I see you in hell, I'm gonna roast you all over. **

_Hmph, we'll see about that. _

"Fuuin jutsu: Shiki Fujin!" And in an instant, just as he landed right beside Jiraiya on Gamabunta, a familiar figure emerged from the darkness.

Jiraiya could barely utter a sound as he witnessed, once again, the ghastly appearance of the cursed Shinigami. Naruto didn't even grimace as the Shinigami placed his hand deep into his soul. He leapt up and shouted, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Instantly, more than five hundred clones appeared and latched themselves onto the Sanbi. Naruto's eyes changed to dark red and shouted, "I ain't going down that easily! If I'm going to hell! You're coming with me! Now hand over your god damn soul!" And as one, all the Narutos concentrated as hard as they could, as the Shinigami began extracting the Sanbi's soul.

At that moment, Sakura leapt out of the trees, having successfully forced her pressure points open, and regaining her mobility, "Tsunade-shishou! Naruto's going to use Yondaime's technique! Please stop him!"

To say Tsunade was shocked would be an understatement. She gritted her teeth and dashed off towards him, "NARUTO! NO!"

The Naras and the Akimichis have stood aside, watching with amazement as they witnessed the sight before them. The villagers were witnessing the whole scene through the Hokage's crystal ball, the image has been magnified by Ino, allowing them to watch with their jaws on the ground as the so-called demon fights one on one against a REAL demon.

The Sanbi was, as a matter of fact, powerless to resist. The Shinigami now has full control over its soul and now, the hard part is to pull it out. He gritted his teeth as he willed all his kage bunshins to force the soul out.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were both rushing towards him right now, "Naruto! Stop this madness! You could still make it! Stop that jutsu at once!"

Five more kage bunshins appeared and clapped their hands muttering, "Gogyo Kekkai! _(Five Element Barrier Wall)_" Five different coloured beams of light resembling the five elements shot up from their palms and engulfed the real Naruto, preventing anyone from getting near him.

Jiraiya knew that jutsu and stopped alongside Tsunade just in time. "Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have taught him that one!" Tsunade could only watch helplessly, as bit by bit, the Sanbi's soul was dragged out. She knew what that symbolizes, yes indeed, Sanbi would be killed, but then, Naruto would……

She was given no time to think as she heard Naruto yell, "ARGH! FUUIN!" And at that moment, Sanbi's form began to waver, turning colourless and in an instant, splashed onto the ground. Flashes of blue light were emitted from the Kage Bunshins and Naruto as the soul was sealed into them.

She felt ready to die. Here was Naruto, someone she treated like her own brother, once again, for a village that hated him for so many years, he was about to die. _No……Please no……_

Her lips trembled and her eyes widened as she saw Naruto turn to look at her. His face remained motionless as he stared at her. Then, he gave his original foxy grin once again, "It's over……baachan……and also……arigato……minna……I guess I achieved my dream anyway……" And with that, he fell towards the ground.

Sakura could only stare wide-eyed as Naruto continued grinning stupidly as he finished the jutsu. She gathered all the chakra that she could muster and leapt towards him, and together with Tsunade, she grabbed hold of him and landed with him safely onto the ground. Straight away, they begin checking for his pulse. And of course, it was getting weaker by the second.

Tsunade gritted her teeth as she glared at the Shinigami, who had just _nicely_ engulfed Sanbi's soul, "WHY?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM HIM?! HADN'T HE DONE ENOUGH?! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT FROM HIM?!"

She couldn't take it. Naruto, the one who was like a brother to her, was once again, dying. She felt helpless. She couldn't control it. She began shaking once more. This time, it wasn't because of her fear of blood……it was because of the fear of having to lose someone so dear to you.

Naruto continued grinning, even though his breathing was becoming harder by the minute. He looked at Tsunade, "What's wrong old hag? I'm……fine……I got my dream……I protected this village……it's……enough……I'm content. So don't……feel sad for me……alright? Sorry baachan, looks like I'm gonna have to give you back your necklace……"

Tsunade said nothing as she cradled Naruto in her arms, sobbing quietly as continued to stroke his head. Jiraiya couldn't say anything. He couldn't believe it. He had father and son for apprentices. Both had similar qualities, both had astounding potential, both lived to protect……and now once again……both died to protect. Is this God's way of messing with their lives? And to think that both used the same methods. He felt like crumbling. He, like Tsunade……felt tired. Exhausted. All the hardships in their lives felt like bursting through their hearts.

"Oi, Ero-sennin. What's with that look?! I master that Kekkai jutsu! You should be happy right?" Naruto was gasping for breath now.

"Baka, don't call me that." Tears were flowing for the first time after twenty five years.

Naruto merely chuckled before looking straight at Sakura. "A hokage's job is to protect the village at all costs. Well, guess I accomplished that. One thousand jutsus……well, I have nine hundred and ninety two, so damn, not good enough. A hokage must be a respectable gentleman……hehe, was looking forward to you changing me into that Sakura……guess that………ain't gonna happen……"

Sakura bit her lips and flung herself onto Naruto, hugging him tightly, as if this would be the last time she could feel him, "You baka! Why? Why? How could you?"

Tsunade stood up and stepped aside along with Jiraiya, giving the two some space. Naruto gently wiped away her tears, "Well……I did apologize." And grinned once more.

Sakura would never have believed that seeing Naruto grin would be such a painful thing. She remembered all the times that just looking at him smiling could light up the day. She couldn't bear it anymore.

"Sakura……promise me……that you would be happy? Surely you'll meet someone ten times better than……" Naruto was cut off as Sakura firmly placed her lips onto his.

No more. She's not going to hide it any longer. She wants him to know that he IS the most important person in her life, and no one can EVER take that place. She wants him to know it, right here, right now.

Naruto hesitated for a second, before slowly returning the kiss. It was slow, passionate and gentle. _Simple and clean……just like what he said……_

She felt him pull away all of a sudden, and found him staring at her, before placing one final kiss on her forehead, and she heard him whisper, "_Goodbye……my butterfly……"_ And with that, he lost conscious.

Tears brimmed once more in her eyes as she hugged him to her once again, tighter than ever, "NARUTO!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya both looked away, not witness Naruto's death. It was just……

The villagers were watching through this whole ordeal, including the once famous Rookie Nine and Team Gai. For once, they did not feel any joy at seeing the so-called demon die. Because this time, they witnessed the whole thing themselves. Uzumaki Naruto……died……_for them. _

No words could adequately describe what they are feeling right now. _Regret, pity, remorse? _How would you feel if you had known that you constantly tortured a hero of the village when he was young? How would you feel when you found out that you despised a hero just because he was the one chosen to carry the burden no one else could on him?

Tsunade felt numb. To be honest, if she was selfish, there would be nothing in this world that would be worth living for anymore. All her close ones (except Jiraiya), are dead. Even though she constantly told herself to not give up hope, but now, she found it extremely hard to be optimistic. And that was why, when she felt a slight movement in the trees fifty metres away from them, a huge wave of Ki was emitted from her. It was bloodlust.

Jiraiya felt rage. Anger beyond anything you could imagine. Twice, his beloved disciples had to give up their lives just because so proud evil bastards wanted to conquer the world. He began to experience fatigue, annoyance, and hatred. Why did all good guys have to die in the end? And so, when he felt that disgustingly familiar chakra signal, he flashed through the handseals, "Doton: Yomi Numa!"

In a flash, Deidara was on the receiving end of the attacks administered by two of the strongest Sannin ever to exist. He could not even believe it. He had thought that he could at least escape, but apparently not.

Tsunade appeared right above him as Jiraiya readied his mightiest Rasengan, "Tsutenkyaku!" And **SLAM!** She drove her foot right through his skull and the rasengan obliterated what was left of Deidara.

Jiraiya then went on, "Ninpo Kuchiyose: Gamakuchi Shibari no jutsu!" In an instant, the same familiar stomach of the Toad God appeared, engulfing the two remaining Akatsuki members once more. However, this time, he showed no mercy. In an instant, Kisame was bound by the tentacles, and shredded in an instant. Itachi however, still managed to escape by once again administering Amaterasu, but he did not leave unscathed. His left arm was ripped off and all his remaining limbs suffered third degree burns.

But still, he managed to escape, along with a badly injured Kisame, who surprisingly, was still living. Tsunade and Jiraiya were just about to pursue them, when a familiar pulse of evil chakra spread throughout the village.

Their eyes widened. _No…….it can't be……_

But indeed, it can. For above Naruto's body, hovering over a bewildered Sakura, was the familiar chakra form of the much feared Nine-tailed bijuu, Kyuubi.

"**Hm…looks like my vessel knows how to choose. You would do well for his mate. Hmph, at first, you seemed like a pathetic human chasing after that traitor, but at least you came round, so I guess I could live with that. Damn that kid, must be rubbing off on me."**

Sakura merely stared dumbfounded at this sight, before growling, "You think I care what you think?!"

"**Oh, you dare argue with me? Me, the strongest demon in the whole world?! ME?!" **And with that, a huge amount of killing intent was emitted.

Sakura ignored all these and snarled, "I DON'T CARE! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU THAT HE'S DEAD! All because of YOU! If it weren't for you, he would have had parents! If it weren't for you, he would have had a normal life! If it weren't for you……I……I……I would've noticed him sooner……and not……constantly jeer at him……as if he's the world's most annoying jerk!"

"………"

"SAY SOMETHING THEN! KILL ME IF YOU DARE! I promised him that he will be the only guy I like. I intend to keep that promise……because he would've……"

Kyuubi stared at her for a moment, before laughing.

"**So, you say it's my fault he's dead? Well, what if I told you he's not?" **

Instant silence.

"LIAR! Where's his pulse then?! How can you overcome the barrier and escape death?! LIAR!"

"**Hmph, unfortunately, if this kid dies, I die. So I guess giving up five tails of my current power as an offering to the Shinigami makes up for it. And so, the kid lives. His pulse is missing because currently, I AM HERE. Why am I here? Because I have half a mind to OBLITERATE THIS PATHETIC VILLAGE!" **

At those words, everybody froze. If the Kyuubi did attack again at this state……

"**But because the kid made me swear not to harm one of his own. Meaning anyone in Konoha. From here on, Naruto has already successfully signed with us foxes, and if he is still treated like before, I shall know. Indeed, I'm forever sealed inside him. And throughout his life, I saw everything. YOU BLOCKS, YOU STONES, YOU WORSE THAN SENSELESS THINGS! TO THINK THAT THE BOY'S DREAM IS TO PROTECT YOU BUNCH OF PATHETIC BEINGS!" **

Tsunade clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears once again. Even Jiraiya couldn't stop the grin on his face from widening.

"**The kid thought for sure that he was going to die. Hmph, no one can kill me. Guess that he'll have to learn it the hard way. Oh look, who's awake?" **

And sure enough, as Sakura wiped off her tears, she heard a familiar voice call out, "Hey! I didn't know that hell had trees! Weird. HEY KYUUBI! ONE-ON-ONE RIGHT NOW! YOU AND I!"

* * *

**Late update I know. Glad to know that some people still appreciate this story. I might be ending this soon. Maybe a time skip again or something. Well, that's that. This chap may seem a little weird, but ah well. XD**


	7. Rescue

_**A/N: Wow! Imagine my surprise when all of a sudden, I had so many more reviews! OMG!!! Lol. Anyways, I really appreciate the effort made by all of you in order to cheer petty little me up. And so, I decided to add Chapter 7! Enjoy. **_

**_Disclaimer: You think of one for me, as long as it said that I don't own Naruto, I'll use it. _**

* * *

I Do

Chapter 7: Rescue

Silence everywhere. Not a sound……not one word spoken……until……

"NARUTO!"

Naruto turned his head around, "Eh? Sa…sakura-chan?! Tsunade-baachan?! Ero-sennin?! Did I actually get into Heaven? Sugei. Thought that I was going to hell for sure."

Ignoring his idiotic comments, Sakura pulled him in for a tight hug, refusing to let go. Tears don't even do justice to how happy she's feeling right now. Tsunade joined the hug, wanting to make sure that Naruto is indeed alive and well. What they forgot is that both of them have physical strength……lots of it……

"…Ba…baachan……I would appreciate it……if…you don't……try…and suffocate me……argh…so…that's why! This…is hell isn't it?! Can't……breathe……"

Jiraiya got in just in the nick of time and rescued Naruto from the terrifying devils…or so Naruto called them. "Baka. You're not dead. We're currently just outside Konoha. Kyuubi's right here you know."

Naruto regained his breath and took in the surroundings. "I'm…alive? But…doesn't Shiki Fuuin……"

"**Hey brat. I made a deal with the Shinigami and gave half of my power to him. It regenerates his abilities and that stuff." **

"Eh? That simply? But don't your powers regenerate over time. And half means around five tails worth! That takes a while!"

"**Had no choice kit. Time's running out and I just didn't feel like dying. After all, I have yet to see Konoha choose a respectable Hokage, how can I just die like that?" **

Naruto grinned, "I know eh?! Well looks like I'll have to rely on my own power against the Akatsuki for now. I think Hiraishin's more than enough to take on those bastards."

"**Oi kit, I'm coming back in. Brace yourself. I won't be able to communicate with you for awhile, but don't give up on that taijutsu style. Practice it over and over, every single style." **And with that, the chakra formed dissipated and lodged onto Naruto's stomach, reforming the seal.

Everyone just looked tongue tied at the scene before them. The once feared Demon Lord……chatting with his vessel………If this isn't weird……

Naruto took in a deep breath and using his hands, he formed the ram seal. "Alright, let's see what I've got left……" And slowly, the chakra began to build up. It was bright blue, rising……rising……then all of a sudden, a wild red engulfed Naruto's body, burning brightly, and the level he was reaching was unreal. This is Uzumaki Naruto's real chakra capacity.

After around two minutes of sustaining this level, Naruto showed no signs of fatigue, yet somehow, the chakra just kept increasing. Yes, at a slow pace, but still, increasing nonetheless.

Finally, he took in a deep breath and stopped. He gave a sigh of relief before turning to Jiraiya, "Did Gaara get any information?"

Jiraiya shook his head, eyes looking into the distance, "No sign of her yet. Not sure whether Akatsuki's got her. Kazekage's been searching all over for her. After all, she's the only one left. The rest………"

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Damn it! Ninpo: Kuchiyose no jutsu!" And poof, a black seven-tailed fox appeared. "Kuro, you know the drill. Any information, just send me a growl. I'll be there straight away."

"

"She can be so stubborn sometimes." He shook his head.

All of a sudden, a huge flare of chakra was felt by everyone in the area. It was demonic, with a greenish tint in the chakra. Naruto concentrated for a while, before his head shot up.

Naruto's head shot up, "This chakra……Hidan…Kakuzu……those bastards! Yugito-chan!" And with that, he concentrated on the kunai he gave to Yugito, and in a flash, he was gone.

"Oi! Naruto! Chi, that brat. Tsunade, I'm going after him. I'll explain everything later." And he too, dashed off.

Sakura and the others were dumbfounded, "Yugito-chan? Yugito……Yugito…who……"

Tsunade thought for a while, before looking at Sakura, "Come on! We have no time left. All available medics attend to the injured. Chuunins help bring the injured back to the hospital. Genin shall maintain order. Jounins, you are to venture around Konoha to see if there are anymore potential enemies. Move off!"

"HAI!"

Yet, even as Sakura dashed back to the hospital, she couldn't help but feel worried, and even a bit of jealousy.

* * *

_**Elsewhere……**_

"Kuso!" The female jinchuuriki was slammed into another tree, after receiving the full blast of Kakuzu's Raiton: Gian.

Hidan was sneering at her, "My, my, our little kitten lost its power? How amusing……"

Kakuzu gave a snort, "Indeed, you can control your bijuu pretty well, but you're no match for us, so come quietly and receive your death, in case someone starts praying again."

"Devil-sama! I shall soon provide you with another fresh soul. This one will be more to your liking!" And with that, he performed his ritual, ending with his scythe drawing a tiny bit of blood from the female's face.

"You bastards! Kill me for all I care! You'll never get what you want!"

"Oh? Let's see about that." Hidan gave his sinister smirk and stabbed his scythe through his leg.

"ARGH!" The female screamed as she too felt the pain. Hidan's ritual requires the drawing of a circle-like seal, and by standing within it, he is able to inflict whatever damage dealt to him back onto the opponent, if he has the enemy's blood.

Hidan licked his lips, "First your legs…then your hands…then your arms…then your face……then your heart……ha..haha…hahahahahaha!"

The female clenched her fists, "Do what you want, I'll never give in to the likes of you."

Kakuzu glared, "I don't think you're in a position to talk. Hurry up Hidan."

"Hmph, let's see how long you last. Hehehehe!" And with that, he stabbed his own arms, and his body, over and over again. If not for her bijuu's regenerative abilities, she would have been dead long ago.

"Ho, looks like the little kitty still won't die. Well, let's move on to the main course, DIE!" He first swung the scythe across his neck before moving to stab his own heart.

The female closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, when suddenly, a familiar voice yelled out, "Not if I can help it! OODAMA RASENGAN!"

"Nani?! ARGH!" and just in time, Naruto blasted Hidan out of the circle. He followed up his attack with an uppercut, he then jumped up into the air and readied one more Rasengan and smashed it directly into Hidan's chest, sending him flying into the ground, creating a huge crater.

Naruto landed gracefully and stood in front of the female, "Yugito! You ok?"

"Na…Naruto?"

"Ah." He leaned down and gave her an advanced Soldier Pill, specially designed by Godaime Hokage-sama so as to help Jinchuuriki's recover their chakra much more easily. He turned around and looked at Hidan, who was on the ground gasping for breath, then at Kakuzu, who was summoning out souls for a battle.

Naruto's eyes flashed blood red and in a flash, he was gone. Kakuzu's eyes widened, "Nani? That's!"

"Too slow." Naruto appeared behind him, and with a strong kick, he launched him into the air. Two Kage Bunshins appeared and latched themselves onto his limbs, preventing him from moving.

"You should feel honoured." Said Naruto coldly, "You're the first one to taste this jutsu that I created. Enjoy." And with a wave of his hands, chakra began to gather in the air surrounding Kakuzu. Naruto stretched his left hand out, wide open, within a second, Kakuzu was imprisoned in a sphere of wind.

"What the hell?! What is this?! Let me out!"

Naruto slowly turned his hand so that the palm was facing him, before gradually clenching his fists. The sphere of wind quickly gained speed, forming a tornado. It's velocity was generating sparks from the ground. "Take this……Fuuton: Rasendama! (_Wind Element: Spiraling Jade Ball)_"

In one swift movement, he clenched his fist and at his command, the chakra within the sphere of wind exploded whilst the cover of the wind shrunk, magnifying the attack by ten times. The constant spiraling of chakra against Kakuzu caused a huge explosion to occur within, blasting four of Kakuzu's five hearts into pieces in a matter of seconds.

The huge pressure created within the sphere totally shattered Kakuzu's bones, rendering him incapable of any further movement. Naruto snapped his fingers once and the sphere dissipated, sending Kakuzu into the ground from a height of two hundred metres.

Yugito looked on in amazement, "Naruto……you…you perfected it! How……"

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Jiraiya arrived just in time to witness the execution of one of the greatest fuuton jutsus ever to exist. "An expansion on the theory of Rasengan, along with maximum control and power. Incredible. Naruto, you never cease to amaze me."

Naruto took in a deep breath before grinning, "I know eh!"

Yugito shook her head, and went over to Hidan. She glared down at the hideous male, who was trapped under all the rubble, unable to move. Beside him was Kakuzu, fractured bones, broken down nervous system, missing limbs etc. "Now, it's payback!" She growled and at once, the familiar green chakra emerged and wrapped themselves around the two Akatsuki members.

"WAIT! NO! I CAN'T DIE! YOU……"

"True……but who said I'm going to kill you?"

"NANI?!"

"Kinjutsu: ONI FUUIN! (_Forbidden technique: Devil Sealing)_" In a second, dozens of undead creatures rose from the ground and using their swords, they pinned the two Akatsuki members onto the ground, before latching themselves onto them, then slowly, a huge seal formed a circle around them, and as Yugito finished the final seal, the circle glowed a bright purple, before opening up slowly.

"WHAT THE HELL?! LET ME GO! YOU BITCH! LET ME GO!"

"Too late." And as Yugito flashed through the second part of the seal sequence, "You can't escape my wrath." She ended with the Tora seal and in an instant, the darkness within the circle engulfed down, with their body forever in agony, unable to die. The seal slowly faded, leaving the ground as it was before this whole ordeal.

This jutsu was labeled a Kinjutsu because it not only requires the user's soul as a contract between the user and the undead, it also requires a gigantic amount of chakra, and immense willpower to be able to accomplish this technique. But because Yugito is a jinchuuriki, she can control the undead because of Nibi no neko. Therefore, all she really needs is a huge amount of chakra, which she has as well. Yet, the times she could use the technique is limited for the undead only answer when a severe case of crime has been committed. Also, after this jutsu, Yugito would be without chakra for twelve hours straight. No exceptions.

Naruto gave a small smile and grinned knowingly at Jiraiya's totally stupefied expression, "They deserved it."

Jiraiya's face resembled a fish out of water, "How…how…what……"

Yugito was totally exhausted and only gave a weak smile at Naruto, before slumping onto the ground, losing consciousness.

Naruto gave a sigh, "Still so stubborn. She never changes. Oi, Ero-sennin, mind if you travel back to Konoha first? Tell baa-chan I'll be back in a week. I need to go over some details with Gaara. Yugito needs some information as well. I'll see you in a week. Bye." And with his usual foxy grin, he, along with Yugito in his arms, flashed off.

"Na……urgh…no point, he's already gone. Sigh…stupid brat."

* * *

_**Back in Konoha……**_

"Huh?! Naruto's gonna come back a week later? But why?" Sakura yelled.

Jiraiya took his fingers out of his ears, "I don't know. Said he had some stuff to deal with Gaara, along with Yugito-san. I honestly have no idea. The brat's pretty independent now. All that I know is that if we're going to prepare ourselves, we need more information. Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded and with a poof of smoke, he was gone.

"Tsunade-shishou!"

"Calm down Sakura. I trust Naruto. If he can defeat Sanbi all by himself, he'll be the saviour of this village. Sakura, I think you owe Naruto that much."

"But……his injuries are the things that I'm worried about. That guy, always trying his best……training like crazy……I'm……"

"Ah…I see. Looks like someone's falling in love……"

"Shishou!"

"Hahaha, we'll see Sakura. Now, how's the jutsu you've been inventing?"

* * *

_**One Week Later……**_

Konoha, after the combined effort of all the villagers, is now fully restored in all its glory. The villagers now understand never to judge a person by its cover and even the council agreed to change some of the more unreasonable politics. All seemed fine, yet, still, Danzou's on the move. Tsunade heard from Jiraiya that ROOT may be undergoing a secret mission in order to get Konoha to start a war.

But now, that's not the biggest worry. Iwagakure, after hearing rumours of the Hiraishin no jutsu being activated once more, are now gathering more and more forces, getting ready to destroy Konoha once and for all. Yet, this has not been confirmed, and therefore Jiraiya is currently on a mission to gather more details regarding this battle.

Sakura has been working as hard as she could, trying to perfect her very own medical ninjutsu. It has certainly gotten Tsunade's approval, and if she can perfect it, it could be her biggest weapon ever. Everyone knew that she's trying to catch up to Naruto's skill level as best as she could, and really, one has to say that she's doing a great job. Tsunade believes that Sakura has already surpassed her, yet she doesn't want to show it. Those two, when teamed up, one could be the "tank", whereas the other would be the "Fuel", they would definitely have the highest efficiency.

And speaking of our tank, he's currently traveling towards the gates of Konohagakure, with a female jinchuuriki by his side, holding onto his arm. Kotetsu, the chuunin on guard duty, got up from his seat to get a better look. The female beside Naruto had light blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, sort of like that Interrogation Mistress Ino……urgh…bad memories…erhem……

She was wearing a grey uniform, with a jacket that resembled Konoha's Jounin vest. She wore a pair of black trousers, with the ninja kit tied onto her leg. Her face looks pale and her eyes were slit. Her chakra capacity paled only in comparison to Naruto's.

Naruto was currently placing his arm around her waist, helping her around, pointing at places as he walks through the village. The lady looks as if she could fall any second. Everyone from the village came out to see their hero and at least half the village were in awe as to how loving when the pair walked through the village. The looked so much like a couple.

Sakura was at the hospital, working with Tsunade on some new medicine when Kotetsu came rushing in. "Tsunade-sama! He's back!" Before Tsunade could even reply, Sakura already rushed out of the room, leaving a bewildered Kotetsu and a very amused Tsunade.

_He's back! That baka, didn't even write us a letter. Had me worried for so long. If I find him injured again, I'm going to heal him, then bash him. _

She couldn't believe she was smiling as she thought about all this in her brain. All she wanted was to get to Naruto as soon as possible. Already, she was missing his hug, the warmth, security and happiness in that simple gesture. She yearns for it. She was blind enough to push it away all these years, now she has one more chance, and she would never miss out anymore.

She arrived in the middle of the shopping district and was just about to rush and meet Naruto when she heard the whispers. She saw her good old friend Yamanaka Ino, alongside her boyfriend Nara Shikamaru, gaping at the sight before them.

Confused, she went up to them and asked, "Hey guys, what's wrong?"

Both merely pointed to the two figures walking towards them in the distance.

Sakura followed their gazes and saw that familiar tuft of blonde mane growing off that annoying guy's head. Just seeing his grin made her heart flutter. _Get a grip Sakura. Don't want you becoming a fangirl all over again. _

Yet, when she saw the woman beside him, her smile faltered. She was currently smiling at Naruto as she walked with some difficulty, latching herself onto Naruto's arm, with Naruto's hands on her shoulder and waist, treating her with utmost care and concern.

They were laughing and joking all along, not noticing that the village that they are about to enter have everyone's attention on them. Sakura noticed Naruto's smile. It was pure, it felt happy. That was his real smile. Who was this woman? How is it that she could get Naruto to act at ease around her? She bit her lips, and took a few steps forward. _No……not again……_

Suddenly, she felt Tsunade's hand on her shoulder, giving her a firm shake. Sakura looked at her sensei, not sure of what to say, but at least felt better when she got a reassuring nod from her.

Tsunade gave a sigh and walked forward, "Naruto! You're late!"

Naruto stopped and looked at her grinning, "Oh come on baa-chan, it's not like I'm late by a lot! Oh by the way, meet Kunisagi Yugito. Yugito-chan, you know who she is."

Yugito gave a weak smile before limping forward, "A pleasure to meet you Tsunade-sama. Naruto told me so much about you."

"I hope he didn't speak badly of me. You don't look so well, I suggest you rest in Naruto's house for now. I'll speak with you on the details later. Naruto, you have things to do right?" And with that, she winked at Naruto.

Naruto grinned, "Of course. Well, later Yugito-chan."

Yugito pulled him around and kissed him on the cheek, "Remember, be careful, don't over train again."

Naruto rolled his eyes and kissed her on the cheek as well, "Right, right, whatever." And with that, he turned around, only to find Sakura standing there, staring at him, before turning around and dashing off into the distance.

* * *

_**Can this even count as a cliffhanger? Maybe, maybe not. And the Yugito thing? I'll leave it to you guys and guess what's going on.**_

_** If you really want, you guys can vote if you want Yugito with Naruto or Sakura with Naruto or both. I can change the plot depending on your choice, but really, NaruSaku is for certain. I adore that pair. I think I may do a whole series of Naruto stories, all starting with titles "I ……" This story is "I Do." Next one will be "I Will". LOL. **_

_**Oh and thx for all the reviews. Hope the fighting scenes were good enough. Enjoy! XD**_


	8. Promises

_**A/N: Almost all the reviews wanted to stay NaruSaku! XD**_

_**I appreciate that. I said I MIGHT change, but really, I have other plans for Yugito. If this chapter seems too OOC, I apologize. **_

_**Thanks for your support. I appreciate it. **_

_**Oh, and I posted a new Oneshot called, "I Know". It's NaruIno, so if you're interested, please check it out. **_

* * *

I Do

Chapter 8: Promises

"Ah…SAKURA! Chi, damn it, Sakura! You got it wrong!" yelled Naruto.

But Sakura was long gone, her hearing blocked by her fear. The fear of losing her loved one once again.

Naruto slapped his hand onto his forehead before forming the ram seal, "Kai!" And all of a sudden, weights from each limb smashed onto the ground, creating five small craters, "Ninjutsu Ougi: Hiraishin no jutsu!" And using the kunai he gave to Sakura as a focus point, he dashed off into the distance, disappearing in that same familiar yellow flash.

Yugito raised an eyebrow, "Oi Ero-jiji, who was that?"

Jiraiya sighed in exasperation as he heard his new nickname, "That was Haruno Sakura, disciple of Tsunade, and well……yeah…she likes Naruto. That much is for certain."

Everyone was expecting Yugito to blow up in rage, yet all she did was chuckle. "My, my, he is pretty popular isn't he?" Her grin widened.

Ino felt offended seeing how her best friend's rival was making fun of that big forehead-girl. She huffed and stomped up to Yugito, pointing a finger in her face, "Hey! What's so funny?!"

Yugito blinked in surprise, "Well, her jumping to conclusions and Naruto's releasing of his weights just to perform such a simple chase. Each weight is around eight hundred kilos."

"EIGHT HUNDRED?!"

"Yep."

* * *

_**With Naruto and Sakura……**_

Sakura ignored all calls and wiped away her tears as she continued to run, not caring about anything else. Oh how she hoped that it was all a mistake, how she hoped it was just a misunderstanding. But she knew……for her…those were just too good to be true.

After hearing all those words from Sasuke, she finally realized that indeed, she wasn't worthy of being loved by Naruto. After all the times she had looked down upon him, insulted him, laughed at him, deemed him too stupid to accomplish anything, did she really expect him to just forget all these and accept her with open arms?

She hid behind her usual hiding place whenever she became sad. She sat down and hugged her knees to herself, sobbing all the while. She wanted to laugh at herself for being so naïve. Of course it was all just a dream. Who was she to try and gain Naruto's love? She couldn't. She owed him too much. All these weeks, her stress had been building up, and now, all she wanted to do was to just let it all out. She hated her life. She felt miserable, useless, small and tiny. She wanted acknowledgement. She needed people to know her existence.

She bit her lips and hugged her knees even tighter, as if wanting to hide herself, wanting to just disappear in shame. She is overreacting and she knows it. But can anyone understand her right now? She has lost almost everything precious to her on this world. When she had a crush on Sasuke, she lost her youth just to chase him around. Then, she lost Sasuke as a friend as he went off to Orochimaru. And after that, Naruto nearly died countless times just to try and find Sasuke.

She's had enough. Not once did she feel so empty, so cold, so…_pathetic_ if you put it badly. She's…lost all her confidence. Just the smile on Naruto's face reminded her of all the times she spat back his invitations to a simple Ramen meal right in his face. Just one glance at his eyes reminded her of that time when for the first time, she witnessed those beautiful cerulean orbs lose all life.

She owed him so much. She loved him so much. Why didn't she realize it before?!

All everyone saw was the confident and smart Sakura. Nobody knew lonely and hurt Sakura. Nobody wanted to know more about her. Nobody cared.

"Still the same as always, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Naruto."

"Same spot eh? I remember all those times. You still haven't grown up."

Sakura clenched her fists, "What do you want?"

Naruto sighed from the other side of the tree, "Why are you so naïve?"

Sakura gritted her teeth, "What do you want? WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!"

She leapt up and glared at Naruto with an intensity she had never shown, "If you want to ridicule me because of my stupidity, I suggest you leave."

Naruto stood his ground and just glazed at her face. His eyes filled with gentleness, as if smiling at her. His face was serious, long gone was that playful grin.

Sakura turned her head away, "I've had enough. I should've known a long time ago. Sorry if I'm still too immature."

Naruto remained silent, he slowly walked forward and stood in front of her. "Look at me."

Sakura bit her lips, refusing to comply.

Naruto placed his hand on her chin and turned her face forcefully and stared her in the eye, "LOOK AT ME! SAKURA!"

Emerald met sky blue. Tears were brimming in her beautiful green orbs. Her lips were quivering, she couldn't control it. She felt totally helpless. "Look in my eyes and tell me you don't love me!"

Sakura whimpered as he gently caressed her face, "You're not alone Sakura."

That was the last straw. "What do you know about being alone?! You were always out on adventurers with Jiraiya-sama, making new friends, enjoying your life! You always make the best out of what you can. You are optimistic. BUT I'M NOT! I can't. No one even cares about me. I'm only Tsunade-shishou's disciple to them, nothing else. I'm a nobody! I don't need your pity! Don't talk as if you understand me! YOU DON'T!"

"I DO!" Naruto shouted right in her face immediately.

Sakura ignored him and turned to walk away, coldly glaring at him, "I'm sorry if you felt that you could throw me away whenever you like."

Naruto growled and grabbed onto her arm.

"Let go."

"No. Not until you've come to your senses."

"Do I look like I want to talk?"

"Sakura! Why do you always think that I'm in the wrong?!"

"Shut up! I hate you Naruto!" Sakura gritted her teeth and smashed her fist right into Naruto's face. She gasped when Naruto didn't show any resistance and a loud **CRACK** was heard as Naruto went sailing across the field, smashing hard onto the rocks.

All went silent. Even the birds sensed the tension in the air. Sakura raised her hand and stared at her fist. She bit her lips and merely watched as Naruto slowly got out of the rubble, patting his clothes to get rid of the dust.

"You…hate me?"

She quickly turned her head aside and closed her eyes. She didn't and couldn't bear to see the pain and hurt in his eyes. What's worse, those negative memories and feelings were there because of her.

Naruto stumbled forward, shaking his head, "So that night, right there in the forest……all of your words……meant nothing?"

Sakura refused to answer, yet clearly, tears were already brimming in her eyes.

Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders and forcefully turned her around, "You're a coward Haruno Sakura. You're pathetic. You're a loser. You're the most disgusting thing ever to live. You have the biggest god damn forehead in the world. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open and met with the intensive gaze in his eyes. She whimpered as he glared at her, all her defenses beginning to break down.

"Why do you hide behind your shell when you can let others be with you?"

Sakura pushed Naruto away, "What do you know about me?! NOTHING! Nothing can be changed! I'll still be billboard Sakura, lousy, pathetic Haruno Sakura! So don't go lecturing me as if you understand me!"

"STOP THAT!" **SMACK!**

Sakura's eyes widened as she shakily touched the mark on her cheek. Naruto…slapped her. She stood there, rooted to the spot. Her lips slightly apart, unable to say anything to defend herself.

All she could see was a seething Naruto standing in front of her, shaking with anger. She took a step back involuntarily, totally helpless with what was going on.

Naruto walked up to her and cupped her face, "Look at me. Who am I Sakura? WHO AM I?!"

Sakura closed her eyes and let her tears flow free. _How could I……_

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. JINCHUURIKI OF KYUUBI! DO I UNDERSTAND WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE JEERED AND UNACKNOWLEDGED?!"

"BUT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW BAD IT FEELS TO JUST KEEP FAILING!!! I DON'T HAVE A GOAL! I don't…I don't……" She couldn't help it. She was breaking down. She was crying. This was how she felt deep down. This was what she had been keeping within her.

"I can't do anything right……I've always……jeered at you…failed missions because of my weakness……I'm always rude and violent……I…I've lost sight of my life. I don't know what to do?!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto stood there, watching her as she slowly slumped onto the ground, kneeling on her knees. "Tell me! What can I do?! What is my purpose in living?! Does anyone even care about me anymore?! I really…really don't know……" She had never experienced such vulnerability. It was devastating. It was as if all her horrors were slowly surfacing to reality. She was lost. She had no idea where to go.

Naruto looked at her seriously before kneeling down to her level, "Sakura, I do."

Her tears temporarily stopped dripping as she stared, wide-eyed at the man before him. Totally serious, those eyes, filled with concern and care for her. How she missed them!

Her lips trembled, "Naruto……"

"You have a goal, you have a purpose. You are one worthy to be a Sannin for Konoha, that is your job. You care for your patients and strive to work on more medical ninjutsu to help others, you have a heart. You sacrifice your own time just to help others, you have captured the attention of the whole village. Your friends, they will always support you. And now, Sakura, I beg of you……"

Sakura couldn't believe it as Naruto got down on one knee and stared her right in the eye.

"Let me be a part of your life. I want to experience all sorts of new adventures with you in our lives. I want to be the one beside you. I want to be the one to protect you when you need it. I LOVE YOU HARUNO SAKURA!"

She cried. She cried as she flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly, once again feeling the warmth he was radiating, once again feeling the love he is expressing. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. She loved him.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed as he embraced her, feeling her pain and sorrow, wanting to erase all her fears and provide her with hope. He missed her so much. He loved her, right from the beginning. It'll never change.

They stayed like that for a while, neither speaking anything. Storm clouds gathered as it slowly began drizzling, as if Nature was crying for them.

"Naruto……"

"Sakura?"

She stared into those eyes once more before closing her own. She stretched her hands and pulled Naruto down to her, kissing him passionately, yet almost desperately on the lips. Naruto kissed her back with all his heart, exploring her mouth with his tongue and earning soft moans from Sakura. She stopped and ended with a tiny bite on his ear, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Naruto."

Naruto did nothing for a moment, before his grin surfaced once again, "No worries."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at his face. It looked so childish and naïve, yet who would have known that he was such a mature and elegant gentleman?

"I thank you, Naruto, for giving me purpose back into my life."

Naruto shook his head, "You're wrong Sakura."

Sakura's head drooped a little, "Am I? Well…I…"

"I didn't do anything."

Her head shot up, "Huh?"

Naruto looked into the distance, "All I did was guide you through all these, like I did for myself when I was five years old. You convinced yourself. You succeeded." He grinned once more.

Sakura laughed as she heard that. That was soooo Naruto. She hugged him once again, resting against his chest as he cradled her in his arms, feeling safe once more.

"Sakura, look at me."

"Hmm……? Oh…"

Naruto lowered his head and kissed her right on the forehead, nipping her skin playfully as he ended it. "Aishiteru, Sakura."

Sakura gazed at him lovingly as she kissed him once more, "Hai, Naruto. Aishiteru. I shall forever remember this day, as the day where I am reborn." She took out her kunai and without warning, she cut off a tuft of her hair, so that her hair now stops just above her neck, just like after the Chuunin exams.

She smiled as she saw her hair drift off slowly in the air, blown by the wind. Now, she experienced a tranquility she didn't know existed, as though a huge burden has been taken off her chest.

"Naruto, you once said to me, that in a way, we're building and burning down love. I think I know what it means now."

Naruto smiled as he kissed her once more, "Not everything in this world can be fair. No one is perfect. There are things that some can accomplish and some can't. Believe in yourself and believe in me. Sakura, whatever you can't achieve, I'll help you through it, whatever I can't attain; you can aid me past it.

I love you and you alone. I shall always be there for you, no matter where I am. This is the promise I make to you. A promise of a lifetime."

Sakura blushed as he held her hands, and kissed them tenderly. She gazed at his face, before replying, "I will not lose you again, Naruto. I will be by your side, supporting you, encouraging you, helping you. No matter who you are to the outside world, to me, you'll always be Naruto. The Naruto I now know. I give you my word."

And as they rested in each others' arms, enjoying the sunset, it couldn't have felt more right then. Listen to your heart, listen to your soul, love is what happens when you fully appreciate one another. Maybe love isn't enough to describe their relationship, but at least, it is safe to say, that by going through this ordeal, both have gained a further level of trust in their hearts.

Love can be nice and simple or complicated and difficult. But really, it is up to us isn't it?

* * *

_**So, how was it? I hope I did okay. :P**_

_**Anyways, if you think it inappropriate, do not hesitate to give me comments. I think I can stand a flame or two……I think. Erhem. **_

_**Once again, I thank all those who reviewed. You have no idea how much morale it provides me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Arigato. XD**_


	9. Memories

_**A/N: Many people seemed to think that last chapter was the end of the fic! I assure you, no, not yet. I still have a few more chapters...I think. XD**_

_**Anyways, I'll try my best to clear a lot of things up, but don't worry; at least the angst and stuff will keep going. **_

_**I thank all those who reviewed last chap, means a lot, and says a lot. I'll try and update as soon as I can after this. I'll be definitely putting up a new fic called, "I will Believe", featuring NaruIno and NaruSaku, starting from Naruto's childhood. But first, I've gotta finish "I Do" first, so just hold on, okay? **_

_**Now, enjoy Chapter 9 of I Do. **_

* * *

I Do

Chapter 9: Memories

Yugito was amused, to say the least, when Naruto and Sakura came back from their little…_talk_. Sakura blushed slightly at the destruction she caused and smiled nervously. She apologized to her for mistaking…yeah. No need to dwell on that.

Well, looks like Naruto finally took initiative. Yugito was pleased, she always felt that Naruto lacked confidence in the relationship department, but hey, who was she to say anything when she just got engaged to Suna's Godaime Kazekage……ooops……that was supposed to be a secret! Argh……

Naruto had taken to tease her every now and then how the two looked _perfect _for one another. Yugito was two years older than Gaara, and held Nibi-no nekomata. She too, at the beginning, didn't dare to tell Gaara how much she cared, in case he felt offended or something. It was Naruto, her precious younger brother…not by blood, no, but still her younger brother……got it through both their heads that they were perfect for each other. She still remembered his saying, _"Whatever you can't do, he can fill in. Whatever he can't accomplish, you can assist. You guys fit so ideally!" _

She giggled and sighed happily as she watched the battered pair walk towards the hospital to get Naruto patched up. _Naruto……_

It was him who got her out of her misery and gave her a meaning to live. He saved her numerous times, risked his life every single time, only wanting to gain her trust, nothing more, nothing less. In the end, she got fed up and asked him why the hell was he even bothering to know her. He answered, _Because we're the same._

And so she trusted him, and he didn't let her down. There was once when Deidara almost got her killed when Naruto stepped in and saved her in the nick of time. She treated him like a younger brother, and provided him with the sisterly love he had never had.

She then met Sabaku no Gaara, and quickly found herself attracted to him. She could tell he had a dark past and somehow, she knew Naruto gave him a new resolve. Naruto had never lived to kill. _"I live to protect! That's why I'm going to be Hokage one day!"_

She knew he would succeed one day, no matter the obstacles, no matter how long it took him, he would succeed one day. She believed in him, just as he believed in her. She felt at ease, being able to trust and be trusted so easily, was something she had never experienced. She had never thought it possible. How wrong she was.

But sometimes, being wrong is a good thing, meaning that you correct yourself in time and not make the same mistake twice, changing for the better.

* * *

_**With Naruto and Sakura…….**_

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate needles?" Naruto grumbled as Sakura worked about healing him. Turns out he didn't even bother to raise the defense around her and the Kyuubi was too lazy, saying stuff about how he deserved to be trashed.

She felt somewhat guilty at taking advantage of his trust then and tried to apologize, but Naruto silenced her with a kiss and well, you get the picture.

Now, she was rolling her eyes at how much of a child Naruto was, his pouting face was too cute to ignore. Honestly, the grin fitted him perfectly, but the pout, oh god……

She couldn't help but giggle. It was times like this that she really appreciated his presence. It was so calming. Even though they just got out of a very…_intense_ argument, he did nothing extra to aggravate her. Every single action he took was very carefully thought out and she thanked him for it.

Naruto grinned upon seeing her smile, it was beautiful. He loved her, simple as that. He's grown up, he's matured, and that's why he knew what to do. No more wishy-washy dragging and procrastinating crap. No, he's going to be direct, and that's what he did. And it felt sooooo good. All that burden released when she sobbed into his shoulders, tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks, and her gentle voice whispering a "yes".

Both seemed to be thinking of the same things when their eyes met and both turned their faces away, blushing lightly. Tsunade watched from the door, amused. _Ha, young love……_

"So, mind informing me of the reason why my playful brother is once again broken and battered?" Tsunade smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura blushed even harder and she merely gave a small squeak before hiding behind Naruto. Naruto grinned, "Well, you know me. I give a whole new meaning to training."

Tsunade mock-scowled, "Very funny. Stop slacking around, there are some……matters that I need to speak with you. Come on, make out all you want but get to my office in half an hour. SHARP." And with that, she left.

Naruto's jaw dropped at hearing the words 'make out'…surely……surely she didn't mean……did news travel _that_ fast?

Sakura bit her lips to prevent herself from yelling out in both frustration and joy. Frustration because she'll never hear the end of it from Ino. Joy because……making out for a whole half hour with Naruto………yummy……Erhem.

Naruto thought for a moment, before sending Sakura an apologetic look, "Nah, I'll just go with you now. If I don't, you'll get the excuse to slack even more. Can't let that happen. Sakura, mind if I meet you tonight? I'll pick you up at 8pm. Is that alright with you?"

Sakura smiled, "Sure, I think you're the only one who can get Shishou motivated." And she moved to hug him, and was just about to leave before she whispered into his ear, "I'll be waiting, so don't be late."

Naruto shook his head, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Later."

And with that, he did a shunshin no jutsu and teleported to Hokage's office.

* * *

_**With Sakura……**_

She strolled leisurely back to her house, and took a nice, long bath. She couldn't stop giggling. Naruto was _her _boyfriend. She was _his _girlfriend. Uzumaki Sakura. Uzumaki Haruno Sakura. That sounded sooooo right. She remembered the times when Naruto would ask her out for dates and how she would reject him. She cursed herself for her foolishness and vowed to us the rest of her life with Naruto to repay his kindness.

She knew it. Naruto not only loved her. He treated her with the utmost respect. He depended on her just as she depended on him. He was selfless and attended to her every need. He was handsome, fit, charismatic, attractive and extremely easy to be with. It just felt so right!

She had never felt this way before. With Sasuke, she only followed him blindly, dreaming about how he might marry her and how many kids they're going to have and stupid stuff like that. But no, with Naruto, she focuses on the present and gets over her past. Like Naruto always told her, _If you can't do anything about it now, there's no point dreaming about it later._

_Naruto……_

Just then, the door opened, "Sakura! Where are…oh, there you are."

"Kaa-san! Can't you knock first?!"

Haruno Akiko merely raised an eyebrow, "Hello? This is MY house. Why would I need to knock?"

Sakura mumbled something about privacy.

"Oh puh-lease, I watched you grow up with my eyes."

"Kaa-san! Urgh, forget it."

Akiko smirked, "Oh, and where do you think you're going after this little lady?"

Sakura blushed, "Nowhere."

Akiko inched closer, "Really?"

"……"

"No date?"

"……"

"Ah well, then you can help me out with cleaning this whole house! First, you grab the mop then we……"

"NO! I can't! I'm meeting someone at 8! He's coming to pick me up!"

Akiko grinned, "He?"

Sakura blushed ten shades of red at that, totally resembling a cherry blossom.

"Thank god you finally got over that almighty Uchiha. Urgh, can't stand them. So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Well……it's Naruto."

Akiko blinked for a second, "Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sakura sighed, "Yeah…" and waited for some kind of outburst from her mother.

Akiko thought for a moment, before giving a genuine smile, "So, you decided to choose him after all. About time too, I was wondering whether you'll ever get together with him."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Huh?"

Akiko merely chuckled at her amazed look, "You don't remember do you? The little boy who saved you from those bullies when you were six, that time at the playground."

"That was Naruto?!"

"It was, and still is Sakura. I don't believe the boy has ever stopped in his promise to protect you. Honestly, do you not remember a single thing?"

Sakura thought hard for a moment, but nothing came to mind, "No, I…forgot about him because he just suddenly disappeared for a while, and as I grew up……I kept…thinking it was Sasuke……"

Akiko sighed at her daughter, "My, oh my, no wonder you were always so hard on him. I found it quite weird that you would punch him so hard when he saved you, but I passed it off as "extra training" if you will."

"Kaa-san, can you……tell me what happened?"

_**Flashback……**_

"_Hey look! It's Pinky with the big forehead!"_

"_HAHA! Look at her, crying like a baby!"_

"_No wonder no one likes her!"_

"_Yeah! That's sooo pathetic!" _

_Poor little Sakura just sat on the slide, enduring all the jeers with tears in her eyes. She hugged herself tightly, hoping desperately that they would go away. It hurt too much. _

_Just then, one of the boys got brave and grabbed her by the hair, "Hmph, let's see whether that forehead of yours is of any use." And with that, he punched her._

_The boy was about twice the size of Sakura, and his fist was huge. It sent Sakura over the edge of the slide, initiating a two metre drop with her head towards the ground. She winced as the pain on her forehead took its effect and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Yet……_

"_Hey! Who the hell are you?" _

_Sakura blinked and opened her eyes. She didn't fall. She didn't get hurt. She was in the arms of a blonde-haired boy with sky-blue eyes gazing at her with concern, "Are you alright?"_

_Sakura nodded, mouth slightly open, staring at him in surprise. _

_He grinned and gently placed her back onto the ground. And all of a sudden, he spun around and glared at those boys, "How dare you pick on a girl!" His eyes locked onto the leader, "You'll pay!" _

_The leader merely smirked, "Ha! Look what we have here, little ole Demon kid. I don't see what's so 'demon' about you? You pip-squeak."_

_Naruto growled and charged at him, his right hand clenching into a fist, "I'll show you." _

_The leader laughed and was about to turn and jeer at others some more when suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of him, and smashed his fist right into his face, breaking his nose in one hit and sending him back onto the ground, landing heavily on his butt. The leader howled in pain and rolled on the floor, cradling his face. _

"_You…you demon! Get him!" _

"_How dare you do that to leader!"_

"_Yeah! Take him!"_

_Naruto merely cracked his fingers, "Bring it." _

_And from then on, a full brawl began, fists everywhere, with ten boys fighting Naruto, surrounding him and beating the life out of him. Yet, he never gave up, he punched back and used the skills he gained from running around and dodged some of them and parried the others._

_All the other good kids helped Sakura up and took her to the sides, with the parents of the famous clans looking on in amazement. Here was a kid, who was taking on bullies stronger than him, bigger than him and older than him. And he's winning! _

_After a few minutes, finally, Naruto beat all of them and growled at them, "If I ever see any of you bullying people again, I'll tell Sandaime-jisan about you guys and he'll punish you!" _

_And the bullies ran off, whimpering all the while_

_Naruto however, was exhausted and panting on the spot. He didn't look all that well either. His face was blue-black all over, his hair filled with his blood, scratches and wounds all over his body. There were a few moments, where it seemed that he would fall, yet he steadied himself and took in a deep breath, before limping over to Sakura, "You okay?"_

_Sakura's lips quivered as she gently touched his face, looking at all the injuries he sustained just to save her. "I……I am…sorry for…getting you…hurt……I…"_

_But Naruto quickly shook his head, "No, no, no. It wasn't your fault. It was those bad guys' fault. Don't blame yourself." _

_Sakura looked down, "But…but if it wasn't for me……"_

"_No buts. If I get hurt, that just means that I need to train more. Don't worry about it." He gave her a huge grin, as if to emphasize his point. _

_Sakura couldn't help but smile a little as well. _

"_What's your name?"_

"_I…I'm Haruno Sakura."_

_Naruto took out his handkerchief and gently wiped her face, before blowing on her forehead, "Well, Sakura, does it still hurt? Those bullies, hmph, when I see them next time……" And he muttered something to himself that Sakura couldn't hear. _

_The adults at the scene couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of the scene. Nara Yoshino and Shikaku, Hyuuga Hitomi and Hiashi, Yamanaka Haruko and Inoichi, Akimichi Choza and Seiki were the ones there at that moment. The males were impressed at the boy's skill and determination. The females all smiled at the loving 'couple'. Shikaku and Inoichi wanted to teach those boys a lesson, but their wives held them back, asking them to wait for awhile. _

_Just then, Akiko's voice was heard, "Sakura! Sorry I'm late!" _

_Naruto smiled at her reassuringly, "Your mum's here Sakura, you're safe. Now, take care! Oh, and keep this as a present from me. It's not much……" said Naruto as he tied the handkerchief around her forehead, covering the bruise. _

"_There, all done. Bye!" And with that, he ran off, grinning and waving back at her. _

_Sakura stretched out her hand, remembering a very important thing, "Hey! What's your name?" _

_The boy just shook his head and kept on running, but not before shouting out loud, "Don't let the comments get to you! I like your forehead! You look very pretty! Bye! Sakura-chan!" _

_Sakura watched as he ran off into the distance, disappearing without a trace. Just then, Haruno Akiko walked behind her and hugged her, "You okay sweetie?"_

_Sakura nodded and touched her forehead, before smiling softly, "I'm fine mum. Some bullies attacked me, but that boy saved me. He even gave me his handkerchief!" _

_Akiko returned her smile and asked, "What did he look like?"_

"_He had blonde hair, was a little taller than me, and was really strong."_

_Akiko looked at the handkerchief in her hand, it was the one she gave to Naruto a few days ago when she found the poor boy shivering in the alleyway, and sneezing all the while. She didn't have any extra money or food on her, so she gave him her handkerchief and asked if he wanted to come to her house. _

_He had declined very politely, saying he would merely cause her problems and left. He had grinned and promised to repay her._

"_Uzumaki Naruto huh……"_

"_What was that mum?"_

"_Oh, nothing sweetie, just thinking about how the boy would grow up into a fine young man." _

_At that moment, Yoshino, Seiki, Hitomi and Haruko came over to tell her what happened, and Ino came over with her mum, staring at Sakura curiously. _

"_Why did they bully you?"_

_Sakura looked down, "Because I have a big-forehead."_

_Ino tilted her head, "But didn't that boy say you're very pretty? I think so too. Do you want to be my friend?"_

_Sakura looked up in surprise, "You…you want to be my friend?"_

_Ino grinned, "Yeah, my name's Yamanaka Ino. Pleased to meet you!" And she held out her hand._

_Sakura took it gratefully and said with tears in her eyes, "I'm Haruno Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you too."_

_And that was when Sakura got her first ever friend, technically speaking, Ino was her second friend. Because Uzumaki Naruto has already taken a place in her heart, even if she doesn't know it. _

"_Arigatou…… Kiiro-kun." _

_**End Flashback……**_

Sakura placed her hands over her mouth, "Oh my……it was Naruto!"

Akiko nodded, and smiled, "He was very brave. He gave me back his handkerchief because he thought it might bring me trouble, but he knew I wouldn't accept it, so he gave it to you. And you still use it till today, I reckon you've already forgotten how you got it."

Sakura bit her lips, before grabbing a towel and began to dry herself. She then rushed out of the bathroom and got dressed.

"I'm going out." And the next second, a slam was heard and she was gone.

Akiko sighed in exasperation at the straight-forwardness shown by her daughter, but still she was very happy.

* * *

_**A few hours later, with Naruto……**_

"I still can't believe it. Who would've thought……sigh. Well, best not worry about it. I need some time to cool off." And in a flash, he appeared at the Hokage's Monuments. He crossed his arms and stared out into the horizon, thoughts blurring his mind. He had done it. His goal……was achieved. He had succeeded.

He thought of all the most precious moments in his life, and for some reason, he couldn't move away from the memory where he first met Sakura. Even though it seemed Sakura had totally forgotten it, Naruto had always remembered it, for that was when he felt, Haruno Sakura was a girl with such a purity and kindness that he adored her. People that know told him that it was nothing but a childish crush, but he knew different.

The way she looked at him, the way she cared for him……at that time, he already knew, it was way more serious than a crush. He loved her. And so he pursued her when he grow up, only to find himself rejected repeatedly, getting bashed into the floor for no apparent reason, ignored and called weak countless times. Yet, he still continued, because he loved her.

Hey, don't call him simple-minded. It was the old man that told him _Where there's a will, there's a way. Don't give up, nothing's impossible._ And he had taken those words to heart and used them to the best of his abilities.

He laughed lightly, thinking of his old immature self. He was an idiot back then, loud and obnoxious. No wonder Sakura couldn't stand him. Ah, what time was it again? Oh yeah, eight o'clock……well, time to get moving.

And just as he turned around, hands in his pockets, ready to go, he found his one and only love standing there, with tears in her eyes, gazing at him with intense sorrow and care.

"Sakura? What……"

He was cut off as Sakura flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly, refusing to let go, "I'm so sorry Naruto! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Naruto was totally freaked out here. "Whoa, what's the matter Sakura? You didn't do anything wrong? What are you sorry for?"

Sakura shook her head and looked into those cerulean orbs, "I did something terrible. I won't forgive myself. Naruto, why? How could you still be so nice to me? I…I even forgot how we met! How you saved me! I can't believe it………I'm……I was so selfish!"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he cradled her in his arms, "Ah shush, nuh-uh. No, that wasn't your fault. I didn't tell you my name, so you didn't know it was me. Why is it your fault?"

"But I……"

"No buts. Sakura, stop blaming everything on yourself. We all make mistakes. I do all the time remember? Just think of all those times that you bash me into the ground! I make more mistakes than any of you……er……that wasn't the right thing to say was it?"

Sakura cried even harder at the mention of how she treated him in the past. She couldn't help it. She felt guilty, ashamed of herself that she had treated him so badly.

Naruto sighed and lifted her chin, before giving her one of the most passionate kisses they've ever shared, and looked into her beautiful emerald eyes, "Sakura. It's all in the past. If you do feel you're sorry for me, I want you to do one thing for me. Just that one thing and I'll 'forgive' you, as you call it."

Sakura bit her lips as she melted under his warm gaze, her fluttering heart slowly calmed down and she took in a deep breath. "As you wish……"

Naruto looked at her sternly, "Don't think it's an easy task, after all, you did inflict on me a LOT of physical and mental pain, must I remind you?"

Sakura flinched at the tone in his voice, that meant _I'm serious here._

Naruto then grinned and reached into his pockets, "Well, glad that I prepared. I've been carrying this for five years."

Sakura looked at him, confused as to what he was going to do, and was even more shocked when he got onto one knee and knelt in front of her, a box in his hands.

Her eyes widened as realization dawned upon her, tears filled her eyes and were threatening to fall any moment, "Naruto……"

"Haruno Sakura, ever since I first met you, I fell in love with you. You are my sunshine. You are…the world to me Sakura. I love you." And with that, he opened the small red box, to reveal one of the most delicate ring she's ever seen. A ruby shaped as a cherry blossom sat atop of the ring, glittering in the moonlight in all its glory.

"Sakura……will you marry me?" His eyes showering her with love.

Sakura bit her lips as she wiped away her tears, gazing affectionately at the man in front of him, before replying softly, "Yes, I will……Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

_**How's that for an ending to this chap? EH?! I hope it sounded right. I liked it. So yeah. Come on, review and tell me your thoughts! Oh and if you want me to do a specific Narux? Pairing, just say in your review or pm me. I need more views on pairings for my other fics. So plz review! XD**_


	10. Rokudaime Hokage

_**A/N: I'm back. Last chapter was a success I reckon, with the fluff fit just right I would say. Some even commented that Chp 8 was way too scary, how Naruto just blew up. Meh, I would say it was pretty normal. Well, each to his own. Now, I once again thank all those who reviewed, and so, I hereby present Chp 10 of "I Do". **_

_**Oh, and I have a very serious question at the end that I need all you guys to answer. It really helps me decide what I might do next. Thx a lot. **_

**_Disclaimer: Gosh, which numbskull gave you the idea I owned Naruto? I need to hunt him down. _**

* * *

I Do

Chapter 10: Rokudaime Hokage

All was silent in Konohagakure as the moon shone brightly over the village, with the occasional whispers caused by the wind as they blew through the forests. The sky was filled with stars that glowed a golden hue, contrasting itself with the never-ending darkness of the sky itself, engulfing everything. Such a beautiful sight to behold.

It was as though Nature were celebrating a reunion of two battered souls, finally together once again, the joy, relief and love they felt affected the whole atmosphere. Haruno Sakura had never felt happier in her whole life. She wasn't kidding. Being accepted by the person you love most, and to be able to receive a similar amount, if not, even more affection from him was all they she could have hoped for.

Uzumaki Naruto gave his foxy grin as he gazed at the woman in his arms, admiring the love of his life; admiring how her face showed the trust she placed in him. He knew this feeling. The real sense of security lies within their bond. _To feel needed……isn't an easy task…_

Sakura sighed in bliss as she lay there, eyes closed, enjoying the quiet environment. It felt so unique, the usually busy village, buzzing with people and all sorts of noises, now totally silent. And they were the only two able to enjoy it. They were atop the Hokage monuments, drinking in the view that was presented before them, it felt good. Oh yeah.

Sakura then remembered, "Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"What did Shishou tell you?"

Naruto scratched his head before grinning, "Oh that. Well, basically, she found someone to dump all her extra paperwork on and has decided to retire, slacking away in her mansion, drinking sake all day long and the usual, you know the drill……"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, "So does that mean?"

Naruto didn't reply directly, but stared at the village before him, before whispering softly, "Yes, Sakura. I've been elected as Rokudaime Hokage."

Sakura stared at the man she loved right in the face. She could see it. His joy, his goal has been reached. Finally, at long last, he has gained the favour of the committee with his courageous acts and soon, he would have gained the respect of the whole village! No words could adequately describe what he must be feeling right now. All those unpleasant memories of his childhood……

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the wind blow against him. It was relaxing. All those times when the going gets tough and things become really hard to bear, he would always sneak to this place, letting his mind roam as one with the wind, to flow freely everywhere, anywhere. To let the wind take his troubles away, to make him feel as though Nature has not yet abandoned him. To make him feel that he was still needed on this world……

Yet now, as he stood there, a pair of thin arms slowly circled around his waist and a tiny frame rested against his back, her words were all the comfort he needed as he was reminded of the bad times he experienced. They soothed him, calmed him……_tamed him._

To be honest, he had always viewed himself as a cunning and wild fox.

_He was a kit, free to do whatever he wants and clever enough to make a living for himself. Yet, he soon grows tired, and realizes that he requires companions around him, and a place to stay. And he found it when he was six. That small bud that was destined to grow into a Cherry Blossom tree. It was so small and vulnerable then, and he had made it his responsibility to protect it. He had fought off any herbivores that tried to attack her, and had even sustained hits from bigger animals just to make sure that she didn't get trampled on. _

_He didn't mind that he wasn't getting anything in return, or that the Cherry Blossom neither acknowledged nor thanked him, if he said he's gonna do it, he will. And so, he waited patiently, always by her side, protecting her, showering her with love, watching her grow._

_And slowly but surely, she did grow, into a majestic Cherry Blossom tree, yet the kit grew up, and over the years, he's matured. He understood there might be a chance that the blossom tree might ignore him forever. Yet he didn't give up. He couldn't give up. _

_The cherry blossom finally acknowledged him and apologized for her mistakes and willingly let the fox stay by her side. Only this time, it will be her that protects him from any other animals. Her strong trunk would support both him and her, through all the hard winds that would occur and her beautiful pink blossoms would provide them both with all the warmth they need. _

_The fox had finally found his sanctuary……_

Naruto chuckled as these scenes played in his head, that would be such a classic bedtime story, yet it was all true. Naruto had found it. He had found his sanctuary, and as he turned around and embraced his true love, he whispered, "Thank you, my love."

* * *

Sakura chuckled lightly as she saw the smile grew on his face. She knew what he was thinking of. She was grateful, not only to Naruto, but to Nature, who had allowed this opportunity for her. 

_She was a young bud, totally unsure of herself, unaware of all the dangers that might happen to her, totally naïve and optimistic, waiting patiently to grow up. _

_Yet, things weren't going as she thought. Winds were harsh, temperature was low and it was freezing at times. Some herbivores even had the nerve to come and sniff at her. She was angry, yet frightened. She didn't want her life to end so quickly. _

_But there he was, the little fox kit, who had appeared beside her every time she needed him. He had snuggled up to her when it was cold, sharing his warmth with her. He fought off the animals that came to eat her, and stayed with her all throughout the years. _

_She took it all for granted, until she finally blossomed, she grew up. And she finally understood how much it meant to be protected, how much effort one has to put in to be able to protect something, and just how much she owed him. _

_She truly felt sorry, and apologized for her actions, and let him use her as his home. She knew his characteristics easily, and so she knew that he was the one she was looking for. The one to save her, the one to protect her, the one to care for her……the one to love her. And so, they got together, she protecting the fox from the harsh weathers, and he protecting her from the animals. They were perfect for one another. _

_The Cherry Blossom has finally found her haven……_

Sakura heard his whisper, ever so soft, yet, ever so meaningful. One simple gesture, yet it meant everything in the world, and so she bit his ear lightly and playfully, before whispering back, "I'm all yours, my love."

And with that, they shared a passionate kiss, pouring their love out of their souls, just to let the other know how strongly they felt for each other.

The night scene in Konohagakure never seemed more serene……

* * *

_**Two weeks later……**_

"Oi brat, you ready?"

"Er…not really. I'm nervous damnit! Stop making it worse you baka ero-sennin!"

"Hmph, gaki." Smirked our perverted Sannin as he watched on, amused at seeing the usually hyperactive blonde pacing around in the Hokage's office.

Just then, the door opened and Naruto jumped at the sight of a beaming Shizune, "Come on Naruto-kun. It's time."

Naruto gave a desperate look at Jiraiya, asking for any sort of assistance, hoping that some random form of stuff happen so that he wouldn't need to face the village. He really didn't know how the village might react. If they……if they……

"Oi kid!"

Naruto gulped as he heard the tone in his voice.

Jiraiya then gave his usual lazy smirk, "Go get them."

Naruto looked at him for a moment, before settling into his usual relaxed state, and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

And when he opened his eyes, anyone can tell, that determination was fueled behind those orbs, that familiar ball of flame was back, that burning desire to soar above the others was back, Uzumaki Naruto was back!

He smirked and gave his foxy grin, "Be back in a sec old man."

And with that, he picked up the Hokage's hat off the desk and left the room, filled with confidence. Shizune giggled as he walked past her.

* * *

_**Outside……**_

Tsunade watched as the villagers and shinobis all gathered down on the main street of Konoha, just below the Hokage's monument. Kazekage was a specially invited guest, along with his siblings. The rest of Rookie Nine and Team Gai could be seen beaming as they waited in anticipation for the upcoming event.

She cleared her throat, getting the attention of all the people as she smiled widely, "Everyone, I now present……"

Sakura held her head up high as she saw that familiar figure walk out into the area above. That same playful grin on his face, and she knew it, deep down in her heart, without a doubt, Uzumaki Naruto would be a name know world-wide, a name that enemies would fear, a name where allies would smile at, because he is……

"KONOHAGAKURE'S ROKUDAIME HOKAGE: UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

And it was as if a wild beast was let loose. The crowd was in a frenzy, yet it wasn't anger. It wasn't hate. It was pure, unfelt _joy._ The crowd loved him!

Neji was seen smirking alongside a blushing Hinata and an amused Hanabi. Hiashi was looking on, proud that his teammate's son had such an accomplishment.

Tenten and Ino could be heard telling everyone, "I know that guy! He's awesome!"

Shikamaru was seen beside Chouji, both grinning genuinely up at the guy they came to respect.

Lee and Gai were both yelling about how youth conquers all obstacles.

Kakashi gave his usual eye-smile; pride filled his eyes as he reminisced the old times.

Kiba was seen with Akamaru, whooping for joy alongside a laughing Hana and her mother, Tsume.

Even Shino was smiling, his kikai chu were all buzzing busily, as though they too could feel the joy.

Naruto breathed a huge sigh of relief as he lifted his hat off and gazed down at the people of Konoha, he closed his eyes and spoke, "Everyone……"

All quieted down as they waited to hear him speak.

"I'm not sure if you can grasp what I'm feeling right now. It's complicated. I can't tell you how happy I am to be able to finally stand here, proud to become one of Konoha's finest shinobi, the Hokage!"

"But then, I kept asking myself, why? Why did I succeed in the end? All of you know by now, that I had the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within me since I was a kid. At that time, most of the villagers thought I was a demon, and even some shinobis thought so. Young little me, should have stood no chance against the regular beatings and even assassinations."

At this, at least half of the people below lowered their heads, or shifted uncomfortably, feeling guilty or ashamed for their past actions.

The other shinobis however, were all shocked as to how he was treated. They had no idea, and some were totally astonished that their superiors wore sad looks on their faces.

"No, I do not blame you. For at that time, all those who hated me or feared me, had lost someone dear to you. You directed anger at me, hoping to stop the pain that had been going through your heart. I understand that pain, I know it all too well. I had it right when I first learnt how to walk, when I first learnt how to communicate, when I first grew up!"

His harsh words rained down like arrows on the villagers, striking them with every sentence he spoke, for they knew, they deserved it. They saw how he saved the village using Kyuubi's power. And at that moment, everyone changed. All their anger was gone. In its place, was a deep sense of remorse and guilt.

"However, I met some of the most precious people I had in my life. One of the first one, was Sandaime-ojisan. He was the first one to protect me, to teach me, to tell me what it means to protect something. When I was young, I saw not only the looks of hate, but the pools of sorrow in your eyes. And that made me love this village more than ever. I couldn't explain it then, but I just felt a strong bond with this village. Sandaime-ojisan merely confirmed my beliefs as he told me what a Hokage means……"

_Naruto-kun, what is it that you want to protect?_

_Jisan! I want to protect all that is precious to me! Especially this village and those around them! Just like you! I swear, I'll be Hokage when I grow up! Believe it!_

"A Hokage is one who places the safety and privileges of the village above all else. Ah, but that is not all. To care for every single one of you, to understand and lead the village well. That is the ultimate task of a Hokage."

"Then when I became a genin, my lazy sensei taught me about the Shinobi life……"

_Shinobis who don't follow rules are scum, but those that leave their comrades behind are worse than scum……_

_Always look underneath the underneath Naruto. Things aren't always what they seem……"_

"I will always remember what he said, for it has become the basis of my nindo. But that's not all. A friend of mine once told me……"

_Do you have a precious person? One that you treasure above all else?_

_Huh?_

_When protecting people that are precious to you, true strength will appear. Remember that……_

"I never go back on a promise. That is my nindo. I persevere, I wait, I work hard. I once told Konohamaru-kun……"

_There are no such things as short cuts Konohamaru. You want something, you gotta work for it. No exceptions. If you want to be Hokage, you've got to be determined!_

……_.Hmph! Stop acting cool over there! From now on, you are my rival! I'll work as hard as I can and make sure I become Hokage! _

"Then, in the Chuunin exams, my……brother……he was……cursed by a power stronger than him……and he was drawn to that power……I tried to save him……but I failed……"

_Come back Sasuke! Please! We're all waiting for you! That scumbag's just trying to use you!_

_I'm sorry Naruto. But in order to kill him, I have to do it. Don't force me._

_Grrrr……must this be what it comes down to? _

_Sorry……my brother……_

"I remembered what I said to a comrade, during my fight against him in the third round of Chuunin exams……"

_Did you know? I failed three times in a row for my academy tests. My luck was very bad. Each time, they tested me on the same jutsu. Every single time, they tested for my worst ninjutsu……bunshin no jutsu…is actually……the jutsu that I'm worst at……_

_Fate can't be changed, one is destined……stop telling yourself this kind of crap. _

_You are different from me; you're not a loser or a dead-last. _

"During the invasion, I met someone, he was the same as me, yet so different from me. He was alone whilst I had friends. He suffered where I had comfort. He fought for himself and only himself then, not wanting to trust anyone else, lest his heart gets crushed again……

_I fight only for me! Gaara! I love only myself! Fighting for others is pointless! Believe in your own power and that's enough! _

"I proved him wrong. I thought he was really strong, but in the end I realized, true shinobi strength comes from bonds……"

_This guy is the same as me, but he fights so harshly for himself, that is why…I thought he was strong. _

_But no! Fighting for oneself isn't true strength, now I understand it! Sakura-chan, everyone, I'll protect them!_

"I became his friend and gained his trust. I had felt so happy and I saw him again. He had found affection and friends and had looked at life from a different angle I was ecstatic."

_Uzumaki Naruto ka……someday…I too……will have friends of my own and people who care for me……arigato……_

"I went on a mission, to find a certain woman, and to bring her back to our village, yet the first thing she does, is mock a Hokage in front of me……"

_Hokage is worth shit. Only dumbasses want to become Hokage……._

"But I knew better. She had too much pain and sadness behind those eyes to be truthful about what she said……"

_Dan, Nawaki, even if I could just hold them! Just touch them, I would be satisfied. I love them so much. _

"So I made a bet with her……"

_Oh, so you think you can master it in a week? Well then, if you master Rasengan by next Monday, I'll admit you have the talent and ability to become a Hokage, and as a bonus, you get this necklace……_

_Hmph! No problem! I never go back on the things I say! That's my nindo!_

"And……I won."

_Baa-chan……looks like……your cursed necklace……belongs to me now……._

"And she decided to place her trust in life once more, determined to bring peace and happiness to the village she so loved once again……"

_Just this once…I would like to gamble just this once……I'm placing everything on you……don't let me down……._

"I endured all sorts of troubles and I admit, I must have been very troublesome to some of you in the past. Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku have my utmost thanks in being a second home to me for all these years."

"I had help from a sennin too, even if he was a pervert. He acted like the grandpa I never had, and even though I never say it, I thank him. Without a doubt, he's the worst slave driver I've ever known, but he's still my sensei……"

_Gaki! Give me two thousand push ups right now!_

_NANI?!_

_Shut up and get your ass working! Add five hundred pounds to your weights now!_

"I met another friend of mine, whom I came to respect her as an older sister of mine, currently engaged to my best friend. I first met her on the outskirts of Kumogakure……"

_Who are you? You take one more step and you're going down……_

_You don't look all that tough. Need some help?_

_Shut up……_

"Yes, she's violent and crazy at times, but to me, she's irreplaceable. She's my ne-chan."

_Baka! Not like that! Raise your arms and move it like this! NOOOO! You dimwit!_

_Hey! That's not very nice! This style is hard!_

Naruto gave a grin before continuing, "Yet, you must all know, without her, my one and only love, I would've gotten no where."

_Are you okay? Are you hurt?_

_No…no I'm fine. You look painful. It's all because of me……_

_Hell no! It was the bully's fault! Here, let me help you……_

"I met her when I was six. And right there, I knew I loved her. Naïve isn't it? But it's true. To me, she's the only one for me. I know it. And I thank her, for providing me that sanctuary I've always been searching for. I love you, Sakura."

All the shinobis were awestruck by his tale and experiences, they could feel his sincerity, and the aura and his voice were all so soothing. It was calm and collected. Those blue eyes showed confidence, yet no arrogance. He had power, but never abused it. He was a fine young man, fully trained by all the experiences he had to go through. He had their full respect. Why? Because he deserves it.

Sakura bit her lips as she stared coyly at her fiancé up in the podium, just watching his smile makes her warm. She smiled encouragingly, helping him relax.

"My father dreamt of a village where peace and harmony resided. Where all shall unite together against a common enemy and lend our aid to any existing ally! My father, was Yondaime Hokage, Kazama Arashi!"

Even the council gasped at this. It was too much of a shock. They had no idea all this time, the so called "Demon's brat" was actually the heir to Yondaime, a true legacy left by the hero.

"Tsunade-sama has already done a DNA test to confirm it. And the report shall be sent to the council. But now, I want to achieve his dream. I kindly beg of you, please, place your trust in me, as I lead this village to glory, whereas I place my trust in you, where you assist me as a whole, where we unite as one! We are Konohagakure! The reason we are the strongest shinobi village is because of these bonds we have! I intend to keep it that way! Now, as the Rokudaime Hokage, I ask you. ARE YOU WITH ME?!"

"HAI!" Came the unanimous response. The whole village bowed before him, with the shinobis saluting him, respect and honor have to be earned. Naruto did just that.

And that was why, when he left the podium, he was grinning. He shunshin-ed to the main street, to where Sakura was, and found her there with welcoming arms, "I love you." Were the first words to come out of her mouth as she placed him in a tight embrace.

He sighed in bliss as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, not wishing to let go, "I do to. I really do."

* * *

_**Whew, now that's what I call a chapter! How was that for some climax?! Don't you just love it?! XD**_

_**Well, now, here are the questions I need you guys to tell me along with what you thought of this chapter. **_

_**Do you want me to focus on:**_

_**(1) Another new longer story that I mentioned earlier on, "I Will Believe" featuring NaruSaku and NaruIno, more pairings maybe……**_

_**(2) Just Oneshots on specific pairings that you guys can choose from?**_

_**Thanks, if you can answer that, I'll really appreciate it. And don't worry, this story is ending, least not yet. I do hope you guys enjoyed it. It was finished today, on my birthday. And I think it of a present for myself, because a year ago, I would never have believed that I could write something like this.**_

_**Thanks once again to all those reviewers out there. I really appreciate it. XD**_


End file.
